A symbol of peace
by Thecricketsarecalling
Summary: Katniss and Finnick are forced to make a baby for hope even if they know this child will be conceived in nothing more than death, loss, and pain.
1. The wolfs

District 13

Katniss stood before the large monitor, heart pounding within her chest. Haymitch, Plutarch, and Coin stood together, watching as Beetee twirled his chair around, only to lower his glasses and sigh.

"This is a private signal, sent only to this district. It was meant for only us to see."

"From Snow?"

"The source code said it was filmed about three hours earlier. I believe it was meant for you to watch."

Katniss lifted her eyes to the giant screen before the clip began to play. Before her very eyes, tied together in what appeared to be a wooded area was Peeta, Johanna, and Annie. They were all tied to a giant tree, bound tightly and sitting on the ground. Katniss felt her heart leap within her chest.

"Annie?!"

Katniss turned and saw Finnick standing at the doors, his eyes filled with terror as he watched the screen. Katniss turned back to the video as two masked peace keepers walked over to the three of them holding a steel bucket.

"Look at them..."

Katniss whispered. They looked as if they had been starved. The video showed how they had shaven Johanna's head, and beaten them beyond belief. The news footage of Peeta wasn't as bad as this. Feeling her stomach toss, Katniss stood back as she watched the bucket get turned upside down onto the three of them. Right away hot steaming blood was splashed right on top of them. It caked down the girl's hair, rolled down their faces, and pooled around while soaking their clothing. The guard quickly stepped back as the three of them, tied up together coughed and gagged on the blood they had just gotten drenched with. Finnick joined Katniss by her side as the two stared up at the screen.

"I think you two better not watch..." Plutarch began. But it was too late, three giant wild wolfs were released off screen, running towards the three of them. Katniss' eyes widened as she heard the screams and watched as the dogs began to violently rip them apart. The room began to spin, as Katniss released a blood curdling scream.

"PEETA! NO!"

She shrieked before Finnick took hold of her, spun her around and held onto her head so she wouldn't turn and watch the screen. Pressing his hands against her head, he laid her head against his chest. Katniss struggled, hearing the gurgling screams on screen. She began hysterical, trying to whip her head away to see.

"I NEED TO SEE! LET ME SEE!"

Finnick held onto Katniss as she struggled, firmly holding onto her, trying his hardest to hold back his own tears. When it was over and done with, Snow's voice filled Katniss' ears.

"Now my little Mockingjay, you're move."

With a faint chuckle, the screens went black and static filled the air. Silence washed over the room before Katnisis choked out a horsed cry and buried her face against Finnick's chest, weeping as a child would.

One month later.

"We see a sign of hope, of strength..."

"She'll never go for it. It's insane..."

"Do you see the two of them? Both on edge, both going crazy. They watched them get torn apart..."

"It will work I promise."

Several weeks later a numbed out Katinss and Finnick sat side by side as Coin stared at them.

"The rebellion isn't going well. Since the deaths of the tributs, we've sensed a weakness within the districts. What we need at this time is a symbol of hope. Something to cause Snow to be afraid."

Katinss lifted her eyes, drugged out and barely able to understand the works being spoken to her.

"What we need is a child. District four, and district twelve, together as a sign of hope. Pure and utter hope. Everything we have tried so far has failed. If we can prove that you two produced a child, after the devastating murders of your loved ones President Snow , we'll have..."

"Another fake love story?" Haymitch asked cocking his head to the side.

"Better than that. We'll have a natural born fighter, hating Snow before he or she is even conceived."

Katniss raised her head, staring at Coin and Haymitch in utter disbelief.

"A baby? How is a baby going to solve things? How is making Finnick into a stud and me into a bitch going to bring our loved ones back?!"

"Guards..."

Suddenly the side doors opened, guards waiting. Right away Katniss knew things hadn't changed, they simply stayed the same. Coin glared at Katniss.

"You have two weeks. If you're not pregnant we'll do artificial insemincation and kill Finnick ourselves."

Hatmitch nervously glanced at Coin before she nodded to the guards. Within seconds storm arms held Katniss as she kicked and screamed. Instantly she was knocked out and the world fell into darkness.

What seemed like seconds later Katniss' eyelids fluttered open. After a moment she slowly sat up, her vision blurring as she held her head. It ached. Glancing around she saw they were inside a bedroom, one of which she had never been in before. There were plastic dressers, and a bathroom just off to the right. Katniss saw the lights were dim, almost flickering. There were steel walls, and she sat on a giant king sized bed. Looking, she saw Finnick sitting on the cement floor across from her.

"Finnick?" "They said we have two weeks, they won't let us out...unless..."

He stared down at his hands. Sitting there, Katniss couldn't believe it. This was worse than anything Snow could have thought of.

This was hell.


	2. Locked away

Katniss felt a complete panic attack beginning to overtake her. She stumbled from the large king sized bed and explored the room.

There were steel walls, steel floors, and steel ceilings. There was a large door with no handle, just a steel bolted slot. She ran her thin fingertips along it, trying her hardest to see if there was any way to open it. Frustrated, she turned ignoring Finnick as she saw three large plastic dressers. Opening them, she saw clothes for both her and Finnick, nothing useful or anything that could get them out of here. She saw the bathroom and went inside. There was a large glassed in shower, towels, and other useless odds and ends. Nothing that could be of any help to her. Stomping back, she went back to the main room where the bed was. Finnick remained on the floor, slowly rocking back and forth, his head in his hands.

"Finnick, we have to...we gotta find a way out, there has to be..."

Katniss turned around, eyes darting up and down for any sign of how they could get out. Running back, she looked.

"They're...dead..."

Finnick softly whispered. Looking at him, Katniss' face twisted up as she knelt down in front of him, giving his strong shoulders a good shake.

"Finnick, listen to me! We have to get out of here, we have to think!"

Finnick stared at her.

"Katniss, you don't understand...Coin said can't leave until you get pregnant. If that doesn't happen...Coin is going take my sperm to do artificial insemincation on you and then kill me. She said we need a baby to set aside this district..."

"That's bullshit..."

"Katniss, Coin means it. She's just like Snow, she doesn't care about a rebellion, she's out of her mind."

"I don't believe it..."

"Katniss...I honestly don't care if I live or die. Might just put me out of my misery...you on the other hand. I'm afraid that they will use you as a martyr."

"What?"

"You are going to get pregnant Katniss, with or without me. Coin will have her way at whatever cost. Like I said, I don't care if they kill me. You on the other hand...they will rip the baby out of you, and say you died giving birth, and the child...our child will be forced to be used as thirteen's symbol of hope...with nobody to protect it as Snow sets it's sights on it."

Katniss' eyes began to water with tears of anger. Shaking her head, she sat down across from him.

"No..."

"Before they put us in here Haymitch told me if we go along and do this we'll be safe. We could maybe escape with the baby, have a chance. Katniss...I'm not thinking about myself, you know what. I need...we need you to live."

Katniss shook her head.

"I'm not a hero, I've lost too much all ready. How could you even think about bringing a baby into this world? They just want to produce another fake carbon copy of ourselves. One they can put on show and whore out like they did with us. After they are done pulling it around they will put it through the same hell we went through. You must see this..."

Finnick looked at her, his eyes exhausted.

"Haymitch told us not to be stupid, we'll all over our heads here. This place isn't a haven. It's a hell. They will get a child at whatever cost. At least this way..."

Finnick raised his eyes looking around nervously before dropping his voice and leaning forward to her.

"At least this way, we can protect it, teach it never to trust these places, and never make the same mistakes it's parents did."

"Which was what? Being born?"

"No, allowing us to be chess pieces in a sick game."

Sitting there, Katniss knew she could kick, scream, and fight. She could refuse this and tell everyone to go to Hell. In the end though, she knew deep down in the bottom of her heart that Coin would in fact have her way. Finnick would be murdered, she would be inpregnated, and she would be held prisoner, worse than she all ready was. Coin would know her weaknesses which was her sister, mother, and maybe even Gale. She would kill them just to prove to her that she held the power.

After the baby was born, she knew Finnick was right. There would be an accident and in the very end her child would be forced to be was Finnick said, a piece in Snow and Coin's sick and twisted game with it's parents murdered and nobody there to protect it. Finnick was right, they didn't have a choice. At least this way if they pretended and went along with this sick game, maybe just maybe they could find a way out. Escape... Lifting her angered eyed, Katniss stared at Finnick.

"All right..." Finnick met her eyes before reaching out and taking her hand. His was so much larger it almost seemed to swallow hers up as his smooth and cool feeling palm patted her hot and clammy one.

"We'll make a plan, make sure your family and us can find a way out. I think we can only trust a few people, but after this is done we can find a way to escape, and let these bastards duke it out themselves."

Sniffling, Katniss wiped her eyes and looked around.

"This is insane, we're in Hell..."

Finnick roughly wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, almost embarrassed that Katniss was watching.

"We gotta think this over, we gotta figure out what we're going to do..."

Katniss began to say, her eyes darting back and forth in complete panic. Touching her hand again, Finnic motioned with his eyes to the ceiling.

"I'm not sure...if they are listening, we've said enough. Just go along, and we're figure it out later..."

Finnick said, his voice dropped. Right away Katniss glared at him.

"What? After I'm pregnant? After we did exactly what they said? We're programed droids, now just being pumped to mate. Aren't you even thinking about Annie?"

"Don'y you say her name."

Finnick snapped, causing Katniss to look. Right away his brow wrinkled as he stared at her. Whispering, he looked at her almost as if he wanted to kill.

"Trust me, I'm not enjoying the fact I need to be locked up and forced to have sex with a woman I don't even love, or let alone like right now. We all believed in you Katniss, and look where that got us. Now listen, we'll get it over with and after everything is said and done...you can get rid of it. God knows you could never love it."

"That's not fair..."

"No, it's true. Why bring an innocent child into this world, when it's parents all ready hate it."

Katniss stared at him before she looked around, her pulse dully pounding in his temples.

"I...can't now. Give me a day or so. Please Finnick, not now...not after what we had to watch."

"Fine, but two days at the most. I want to get this over with."

With that Finnick got up, put his hands behind his head and began to pace around the room. Rubbing her eyes, Katniss slowly got up hearing her knees crack. Feeling all ready stir crazy, she went to the bathroom and shut the door. Going to the sink, she splashed some cold water on her face and kept hearing those terrible gurgle sounds from the video they had watched.

Peta was dead.

It didn't truly hit her until now how much she cared for him. Just a few weeks ago she was caught up in this whirlwind crazy ride, pretending that she was pregnant, pretending that she was in this amazing relationship, and pretending...that she wasn't affected by anything. Now here she was, trapped like a rat in a cage.

Looking at herself in the mirror, her face crumbled up as she held back tears. No, she wouldn't cry. She couldn't. When she came back out Finnick was laying on the bed. His eyes closed, and his chest slowly rising and falling. Standing in the doorway of the bathroom, Katniss stared at him before nervously biting her bottom lip.

She remembered when she first saw him, how arrogant he seemed. She had never seen somebody so handsome before and so damn annoying. It wasn't until after the games began and she saw how protective he was of Mags. How even though he said he didn't care, he had saved Peta's life, and risked his own in keeping her alive.

They were all that were truly left. Silently she sat on the edge of the bed, glancing over waiting for him to wake up. Instead he continued sleeping. Staring, her eyed looked him over. His golden sandy hair, curled at the bangs. His bronzed tamed skin, his long closed lashes, his chest slowly rising and falling with each breath. Feeling a knot in her stomach she nervously held her hands together.

"Lay down, your making me nervous."

Finnic said not opening his eyes. Rolling her own, Katniss laid down beside him and glanced over.

"I'm sorry for the way I spoke...we're just...well completely screwed."

"Literally." Katniss snorted without any humor. Laying there she stared up, feeling overwhelmed and more than a little scared. Trying to take slow and steady breaths she wished Peta was here. But no, he was dead, and the man laying beside her would be forced to make a child with her. A child who she knew deep down inside Finnick was right. A child she could never love.

"Tomorrow."

She said flat out. Finnick cracked open one eye.

"What?"

"I want to get this over with as quickly as possible. If we can't really talk here, let's try to get out as fast as possible."

"Is that what you want?"

Finnick asked looking at her. Sighing, Katniss shook her head.

"Of course it's not what I want. But it's the only way."

"Okay fine." Katniss shook her head.

"Never thought my first time would be like this."

It was Finnick's turn to look surprised.

"What?"

Katniss looked over.

"I've never had sex before."

"Seriously?" Finnick said propping himself up on one elbow. Katniss looked, beyond the point of even caring or being embarrassed.

"Yeah, seriously..."

"But you and Peta?" Katniss simply just closed her eyes and shook her her head.

"Doesn't matter, not like we have a choice. We'll just do it and hope it happens the first time." Reaching over, Finnick patted her arm.

"I'm sorry Katniss."

"I'm sorry too."

"So what now?"

"Just wait..." Nodding Katniss laid before the slot opened for just a second. Two trays and food and water were pushed in before the slot slammed shut with the loud click of the locks. Katniss glanced over before putting her head back. "Trapped like rats, studded out like dogs, and fed like pigs...some life huh?" Finnick gave a sad smile before laying back.

"God, all I want to do is block everything out and just sleep."

"Yeah me too...God knows the nightmares are going to get worse."

"Lay down then, I'll try to keep them away."

Looking at Finnick with uneasy eyes, Katniss laid back down and stared at him.

"Hey, this isn't some way to try and act like some kind of heartthrob and..."

"Quit acting so tough Katniss, I'm just as scared as you. Just lay here with me okay?"

Katniss stared at him before slowly laying back, turning over she faced away from him and took a long deep breath. Somehow she knew sleep was the best medicine. Maybe, just maybe falling into a dreamless slumber would block everything out. Maybe for once the nightmares wouldn't come, and she could just for a few hours escape all that faced her. Slowly she felt Finnick's arm drape over her, slowly bringing her closer. She felt his chest against her back, as his warm breath gently hit the back of her neck. At first Katniss wanted to elbow him, tell him to back off and give her some space. Instead for some strange reason she felt comforted.

Faintly she thought of the times Peta would stay with her whenever she had a nightmare, but forced it away. Laying there, she felt the weight of Finnick's arm over her side and slowly closed her eyes. Taking small deep breaths, she felt herself drifting off. In the monitor room Coin smiled watching them. The video had no audio, but she saw them all ready bonding. From the looks of it. They both looked pretty cozy. As Katniss drifted off into a restless sleep, she knew in less than twenty-four hours she would be having sex with this man. This practical stranger who she never even dreamed of being in such a place with. This man who would most likely give her a child.

A child who she hated to admit. That she all ready hated.


	3. The first time

Katniss woke with a start.

She was dreaming of Peta again. Seeing him tied to the tree, struggling and staring up with those hollow beaten eyes. In the distance she heard the howls of the wild wolfs and as hard as she tried, she couldn't free him.

"Peta!I'm so sorry!"

With that she woke, heart drumming in her eyes, a faint scream escaping in her throat. Shooting up like a bullet, she clutched her chest before she felt cool hands touch her shoulders.

"Katniss?"

For a mere moment she thought it was Peta, before it hit her. The hands laying on her were larger. The faint smell of his hair was crisp like sea sand. Like a thousand weights hitting her, the reality struck her. She was trapped in this cell with Finnick, Peta was dead, and she was being forced to do something unimaginable. The lights were off in the cell, casting only cool blue shadows around them. Shivering, Katniss tried to control herself as her emotions began to crash inside her. Finnick sat up with her before Katniss began to shake her head.

"No...I can't do this...no..."

"Shhhh...it's all right..."

Katniss roughly shrugged Finnick's arms off. Slipping off the bed, Katniss felt herself shaking all over.

"No, I can't. I won't..."

Finnick watched her from the bed before Katniss stared up at the dark ceilings. Her face crumpling in rage.

"NO! YOU CAN'T CONTROL US LIKE HIM! YOU BITCH!"

In a full tantrum Katniss began to scream. Pulling at her hair, she ran over to the plastic dressers. Pulling at them, she ripped them open and began to scream, tossing clothes everywhere. Just then the left wall flickered, turning into a giant monitor. Coin stood there, her haunting dark eyes staring at them smiling as Katniss froze.

"I believe you two are getting comfortable. Now judging from the video, I can see that little spitfire that was described to me. Now this is only the first twenty-four hours. But listen and listen clearly, I know there isn't much to take away from you but listen and listen to me...if this child doesn't happen or you try to rebel against us, I will be forced to take desperate measures. If you aren't with child by the end of the two weeks...I will be forced to take them."

Just then the camera pulled back and Prim stood there, her wide eyed terrified. Katniss gasped as Coin placed her hands on her sister's shoulders.

"Our resident doctor will see you in two weeks. Be ready and...may the odds ever be in your favor."

With that the screen flickered and went out leaving them into darkness. Katniss tried her hardest to catch her breath. Everything was happening too fast. Holding her chest, her knees buckled as she fell down hard. Instantly Finnick was at her side, gently holding her.

"Katniss, she won't hurt her...she won't..."

"Yes, she will. She's out of her fucking mind!"

Katniss struggled not to sob as she sat there quivering. How could she have lost control she fast?

"If you don't get me pregnant she's going to kill my family...and then you."

"We'll think of something, we're going to be okay..."

Katniss pushed him away.

"What are you talking about?! We're trapped...we have to do this or...she's going to kill them."

Wiping her eyes, Katniss glared up at the ceiling.

"Get into bed, I'll be in soon. I just want to get this over with."

"Katniss..." Katniss stood up, smoothing out her shirt.

"Give me a few minuets, let's try to make this happen the first time. I'm not relishing in the fact these sickos will be watching..."

Looking down at the scattered clothes that were trampled on the ground, she leaned down and grabbed a short nightgown, something she wasn't exactly used to wearing. Grabbing it, she turned it over feeling it's smooth silk against her hands before sighing. She knew if she didn't do this now, it would never be done. Taking a deep breath she went into the bathroom and shut the door. Feeling her heart thundering even harder in her chest she knew if she didn't calm herself down she would get sick to her stomach.

Silently she stripped down, undressing before grabbing the nightgown and pulling it over her head. Looking at herself in the mirror she shook her head disgusted. She wasn't a nightgown, it was more like those teddys she saw in the fashion magazines when she was staying at the Capitol. Looking at it's lace fringe, she wrinkled her nose and then patted at her hair. She looked a mess. Leaning against the counter, she stared at her reflection.

"Please..."

She softly said closing her eyes. Running the water, she took a few minuets before nodding. She could do this, she knew she could. Blocking everything out of her mind, she turned and walked to the door. Counting to three, she opened the door and walked out into the darkness of the room. She saw Finnick sitting up in bed, shirtless with the covers pooled around his waist. Staring at him, she stood in the doorway and nervously shuffled her feet.

"I'm thinking...we just go under the covers, at least that way if they are really watching we'll have a little privacy."

Katniss rolled her eyes.

"That's a laugh."

"Come on..." Sighing Katniss shook her head. This wasn't at all how she saw her first time happening. Standing there she tried to calm herself down. Walking slowly, she felt Finnick's eyes on her before she quickly pulled back the covers and sat down beside him. Looking over, her eyes trailed his arms, chest, and stomach. Letting out a deep breath, she nervously pulled at the covers before Finnick eyed her. That's when it hit her, he was just as nervous as she was.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"How many...well..."

"Women have I been with?"

"Yeah, if that's not too personal?"

"Katniss, we're about to have sex...I think that's a perfectly legit question."

"So how many?"

"Two."

"Two? Was one of them..."

Finnick nodded.

"Yeah Annie, the other was an older woman I met after the games. It was sorta arranged but it didn't work out. You really have never done it before?"

Shaking her head, Katniss looked at him.

"Yeah, never."

"Hard to believe, mostly with you being so beautiful..."

Katniss smirked and shook her head.

"Save it." Finnick smiled back.

"Well, let's take this slow. I promise I won't hurt you or do anything you don't wanna do."

"What like this?"

Finnick smiled again before reaching over and gently touching the side of her face.

"Okay, how about you lay down, scoot under the blankets and lay still."

Katniss looked at him nervously.

"Finnick, do we have to right now?"

"No, no...this is more for you. Might make it better."

"What are you going to do?" "Just lay down, you'll see, turn over on you're side and just relax."

Katniss sighed, before slowly sliding her back down. Turning over, she faced her back towards him and tried to relax. Laying there, she felt his weight shift over as he leaned against her. Very slowly his hand crept down against her thigh, slowly lifting her nightgown. Her first instinct was to slap him away, instead she simply laid there as his fingers drifted down between her legs. Right away Katniss stiffened up. "Relax..." Katniss laid there, slowly taking deep breaths as Finnick's large fingers slowly drifted up towards to her most sensitive spot. Feeling her stomach lurch, she laid there as Finnick laid closer towards her, his bare chest laying against her back.

Listening to his soft breathing, Katniss felt his fingers slowly go up her thigh and slowly begin to stroke. For an instant Katniss drew in a quick breath, not thinking she could stand this. Right away she felt him start to stroke her, slowly rubbing his fingers from within her as she gasped. Never before in her entire life did she feel anything like this. Suddenly underneath the blankets she felt too hot. Sucking in a short breath, Katniss felt a growing pin prickling build from down below.

Finnick's fingers began to quickly move, his thumb rubbing quickly circling before she felt her entire body lurch as his fingers inserted themselves inside of her. Quickly they drew in and out, before the most overwhelming feeling wash over her. Gasping, her back arched before she snapped her eyes shut and whimpered a soft cry.

"Ah!"

The feeling over took her as she laid there stunned, gasping for breath. Katniss' hair felt damp as she laid there, still trying to recover from what happened. Turning over, Katniss looked at Finnick in the darkness before drawing up the covers around them. "What in the world did you just do to me?" Finnick sadly smiled before cupping the side of her face.

"You okay?"

Katniss closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before nodding.

"Yeah...does that happen all the time?"

Finnick softly smiled. "Sometimes, usually it sometimes takes longer than that...but there are ways for that to happen."

"Wow...well that was...wow..."

Finnick reached over, brushing her bangs away.

"You sure you wanna do this?"

"Can we make that happen again?"

Finnick smiled.

"Sure..."

"Is it...going to hurt?"

"First time will, but I'll go slow."

"You think you can do this now?'

"I'm going to try." Katniss licked her lips before staring at him underneath the covers.

"Can...I see it?"

"What?" Katniss motioned her head towards him before Finnick nodded, his cheeks for once flushing a little color.

"Yeah, here..." He brought up the covers enough for Katniss to look down. Sticking up from a mass of copper colored public hair was his penis, sticking up.

"Can I touch it?"

"Sure..." With a hesitant hand, Katniss slowly reached over before briefly and gently grazing it with her fingertips. Right away Finnick bit down on his bottom lip and laid back before Katniss looked at it.

"Does it...always stand up like that?"

"No..." Katniss heard the edge in his voice. Amused, Katniss touched it again, slowly running her fingers down the side of it.

"Feels weird..." Looking up, she saw Finnick was lightly sweating.

"You okay?"

"Yeah fine..." "Isn't there ways...I can do something to make you..."'

Finnick brushed back her hair.

"That's thoughtful, but I suspect we don't wanna waste any time. Do you need me to do anything to you?"

Katniss laid there for a second before shaking her head.

"No, not now. You're right. Let's get this over with okay?"

"All right...how about you lay back and just open your legs a bit."

Katniss felt her heart begin to drum loudly before she nodded.

"Okay..." Laying back, she steadied her breathing before Finnick rolled over, supporting himself over her. At this view Katniss got a better view of his body and felt terrified. Tilting her head back, she seemed almost trapped underneath this blanket with him. Slowly Finnick used his hand before he guided himself and laid down, putting all his weight on top of her. With one move, Katniss felt Finnick slide his manhood completely inside of her with one slow and hard thrust. The moment it happened, Katniss' eyes widened as she loudly cried out.

"STOP! NO! Finnick get off! It hurts! STOP!"

Finnick took a second, his upper body raised as he ignored the slaps from Katniss against his chest.

"Get it out! Please it hurts!"

"Katniss, stop moving...it only hurts for a second, take it easy..."

"Get it out!" "I'm gonna try to do this once, just please lay still..."

Katniss tossed her head from side to side, never feeling such roaring pain before in her life. Snapping her eyes shut, she tried pushing against him before Finnick pressed his forehead against hers. Slowly he grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Katniss, look at me, please look...it's just us okay?" Katniss opened her eyes and stared up before she nodded.

"You okay?"

"Just finish please, it hurts too much..."

"Okay...just lay back okay?"

Katniss turned her head to the side, not wanting to look at him when he did this. With another thrust, both of their bodies moved before Finnick found a rhythm and began slowly going in and out of her. Faintly Katniss heard a wet slapping sound. Katniss laid there to the side, feeling him go in and out of her. This was worse than any period cramp, worse than anything she never felt before. This was the opposite of what she felt before. This was so much worse. Finnick buried his head against her shoulder, harshly breathing as he raised and fell against her. Laying down like a dead fish, Katniss tried to think of anything else besides what was happening. In just a few minuets Finnick seemed to quicken his pace before he stiffened a low moan against her neck. With a jerk of his hips, he collapsed against her as a warm seemed to drip down her thighs.

After a few moments of silence, all Katniss could hear was Finnick's breathing, and her own heartbeat. Raising his head, his hair matted down he stared at her.

"You okay?"

"Not really..."

"Maybe that was it, maybe we..."

"Finnick?"

"Yeah?"

"Please stop talking."

Finnick nodded before he slowly lifted himself out of her. Feeling him pull out of her, Katniss had to stiffen a cry as he rolled off her. Looking down at herself, Katniss felt disgusted.

"Jesus I'm bleeding..."

"That's normal, you'll be a little sore but you're okay?"

Katniss laid back never feeling so humiliated before in her entire life. She had finally had sex, and this was it. Looking across at Finnick under the blanket, she dropped her eyes.

"I think I should go freshen up..."

"Lay back for a bit, might help."

"Okay..."

"I'm sorry I hurt you..."

Katniss stared at her before she saw in his eyes, he truly meant it. Rubbing at her eyes she simply shook her head before laying back. Closing her eyes, she tried to focus just on breathing when she felt Finnick's hand slip into hers. Cracking an eye open, she saw him laying beside her, his eyes concerned. Sighing, she closed her eyes and slowly drifted off. All the while knowing he was watching her and that maybe, just maybe...they had made a child.


	4. The truth about the past

An hour afterwards Katniss shuffled to the bathroom when she was sure that Finnick was asleep.

Stripping off the nightgown that cling to her sweaty skin, she stepped out of it and looked down at herself. She didn't look any different besides a few faint bruises around her left breast where she was certain Finnick had squeezed while they were having sex, not knowing his own strength. Touching her skin it felt tender. Sighing she went to the glassed in shower, pulled back the wall and stepped inside. Taking a deep breath she turned the glass knobs before feeling the water with her hand. Once it seemed piping hot, she stepped inside and lowered her head, letting the water pour over her. Reaching forward, she placed her hands on the wall and looked down as the blood from her legs were washed and twirled down the drain.

Sighing, she never felt so sore in her life. Eariler, when Finnick touched her, it wasn't like anything she had ever felt before. Almost as if he had found some way to wake up this lingering part of her body that had been asleep for whole life. The tingling, the throbbing, and then the build up in the end. She knew they had gone too fast when he did it for real. She felt he had hurt her, never before did she feel such a horrible pain. Now her lower stomach ached and cramped as she stood underneath the pouring shower head. She hoped to God that somehow, someway he had been able to get her pregnant. She really didn't want to do that again.

"Katniss?"

"Give me a second!"

She snapped. Just then the glass door opened, Finnick completely naked standing there.

"Jesus!"

She snapped, standing back and trying her hardest to cover herself as the water continued to pour down. Finnick looked unfazed by her nudity as much as his own. Instead he looked at her, his eyes worried.

"You okay?"

"Jesus Finnick ever hear of privacy?!"

"Are you kidding, privacy was taken away from all of us a long time. I wanted to make sure your okay? Sore?"

Katniss stared at him before slowly nodding.

"It should go away, I should have gone slower. I'm sorry."

Katniss shook her head.

"It's fine, I just need a second...okay?"

Finnick nodded before he looked at her, right away his eyebrow lifting.

"Jesus Christ did I do that?"

Katniss stood in the shower as steam began to surround them, confused on what exactly he was talking about.

"What?"

"That..."

He reached forward and touched her left breast gently with his fingers. Right away Katniss slapped him away.

"Hey!"

That's when she knew, he was looking at his fingermarks. Covering her breasts with her arms she shook her head.

"I'm fine...really."

"Oh my God I'm so sorry..."

"Finnick!" Katniss nearly screamed. Right away, almost shaken out of it he stared at her, eyes nearly filling with tears.

"I lied."

"What?" "When you asked me...how many women I've been with. I lied." Katniss blinked.

"What are you talking about?"

"After...I won the games...President Snow forced me to..."

Dropping his eyes he nervously ran his hand through his hair, shaking his head it looked as if this was killing him to say.

"He...forced me to...prositute myself. He said if I didn't he would go after anyone I loved or cared about."

Katniss stopped, staring out at him as he went on.

"First it was Mags who raised me after my parents died...then later Annie. I was forced to go into some of the wealthiest homes at the Capitol and..." His words broke up as he shook his head, lifting his eyes Katniss saw tears roll down his face.

"I'm..." Before he could finish Katniss reached forward, pulling Finnick into her arms and underneath the hot steaming shower. Standing on her tip toes, she closed her eyes blocking everything out and pressed her lips against his.


	5. 13 days to go

Katniss pulled Finnick into the shower with her.

Eyes closed, and hands firmly holding into the sides of his face as the two stumbled backwards underneath the hot pouring water of the shower. Both becoming drenched, they held onto each other before Finnick pulled away for a second, breathless and stunned.

"Annie..."

Katniss stared up at him before nodding.

"I know, I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."

Finnick stared down at her before he gently rubbed the side of her face with his thumb, making small circular circles.

"I couldn't save her."

Closing her eyes, Katniss laid her head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. Together the two stood underneath the hot pouring shower before finally Katniss lifted her eyes.

"What are we going to do?" Finnick brushed back her wet hair before sighing.

"We'll figure it out, don't worry. Come on, let's get some rest."

Nodding, Katniss sniffled before the two turned the water off. Dripping and shivering to the cool air, Katniss watched as Finnick gathered some towels. Handing her one, Katniss watched as Finnick wrapped one around his waist, his bangs dripping wet. Katniss toweled off quickly before wrapping her own towel around her. Still feeling sore, she slowly walked out before Finnick reached out.

"Careful, don't slip."

Katniss looked at him carefully as he led her back to the bedroom. Katniss sat down on the edge of the bed before Finnick gathered up the thrown clothing and placed them back in the dressers. Pulling out some, he folded them and brought them back over. Staring down, he saw Katniss shivering.

"You cold?"

Katniss shrugged.

"I'm okay..." Reaching down, Finnick rubbed the sides of Katniss' arms. Looking a little taken off guard, she stared up at him before he handed her some clothes.

"Here, they aren't exactly warm. I swear they are trying to freeze us out so we stay in bed..."

Katniss snorted a laugh before she looked down at her clothes. Glancing over she watched as Finnick bent down and began pulling on a pair of black silk pajamas bottoms. Sitting there, she looked at his smooth tanned muscular body. Pulling his pants up, he turned and looked at her. "You okay?" Katniss lowered her eyes, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Um, yeah..."

Slipping on a pair of silk plum colored pajamas, she pulled on the tank top, before quickly going to braid her hair. Within a few minutes, she was finished and pulled back the covers laying back. Finnick walked over.

"You hungry?"

"Not right now."

Finnick poured them two glasses of water from the bottle near the door and placed the glasses on the nightstands.

"In case you get thirsty..." Katniss softly thanked him before he pulled back the covers and laid down beside her. Settling in, he sat back before looking at her.

"You okay?"

Katniss was tempted to snap at him, to tell him to stop asking. Instead she looked over at him.

"Sore, and tired...you think we did it?"

Finnick sighed sitting there.

"Maybe, not sure..."

"If I'm not pregnant...Coin is going to kill you and my family. We can't take any chances..."

"So, what do you wanna do?"

"We'll just have to keep trying."

"I thought..."

"Trust me, I'm not exactly thrilled about this, but if they are watching and they see we only tried that one time, they are going to take it out on us if I'm not pregnant. At least this way if we try a few times as much as possible...Coin will know."

"She could still turn things around, there are no guarantees..."

"Of course there isn't. Being locked in a room after both of us...lost people who were important, that we loved...and having to be impregnated just as a pawn for Coin and Snow's war. I just...I can't afford to risk losing anyone else."

"I know, you're family."

"And you." Finnick glanced over.

"What?"

"You're going through this just as much as me. We're all that's left."

Sighing, Finnick settled down and put his arm around her as the two laid back. Feeling his body warmth, she laid there before her face stiffened up in another cramp.

"Sore?"

"Yeah...why don't we try again in the morning, I really don't think I'm up to it right now."

"That's fine, rest up.'

"Thanks for staying with me..."

Finnick leaned over gently kissing her temple.

"Shhh, get some sleep..." Katniss laid there feeling uncomfortable before Finnick's hand went over to her lower stomach.

"Hey!"

Katniss was ready to slap his hand away. Instead Finnick told her to be still. There gently he rubbed her lower abdomen as they laid together. Feeling somewhat better, Katniss closed her eyes trying her hardest to slip away and not think of the next thirteen days they had ahead of them.


	6. Close our minds

Katniss awoke a few hours later. The cramps for the moment were subsided, and laying with Finnick under the covers had warmed her up a bit. Her hair no longer felt damp tightly pulled back into a braid, and she softly felt the warm breathing of Finnick against her neck. Looking down she saw his large tanned hand still resting on her abdomen. Turning slightly, she looked at him before sighing. Staring closely, she studied his features. The same way she had once done with Peta. Finnick was classically handsome, his face well defined, a strong jawbone, and the faint signs of a 5 o'clock shadow. His sandy colored hair was curled a bit at the bangs, and his long eyelashes laid against his closed eyes. He had strong features, right down to his full lips, narrow nose, and faint signs of aging around his eyes, and forehead. His chest slowly raised and fell with each breath.

Looking at his Adam's apple, his chest, and his muscular arm which was draped across her. Slowly she reached down, she took hold of his hand and looked it over. His fingers were long, and his fingers had a rough texture to them. His nails were clean, and she suspected after years of fishing and tying knots, they had gotten thus way. Smooth on the top, creases around the knuckles. Bringing it to her face, she sadly smiled before nuzzling her face against his fingers.

"Hey..."

Lifting her eyes she saw Finnick staring at her. His voice sounded a little dry and still sleepy. Looking at him, Katniss smiled back.

"Hey."

His fingers lightly danced against the side of her face.

"How you feeling?"

"Better, you warming up?"

"Yeah, I really never get that cold. Guess it's because of being out in the sun so much."

"What's your district like?"

"What four?"

"Yeah?"

"You've been on the victory tour..."

"Yeah, but not for long. You're people weren't exactly thrilled with Peta and me. It was warm..."

"Yeah it's beautiful. Humid, weather is usually beautiful. Crystal clear water, great for fishing. Some of the beaches are where I learned to walk. The sand is as white as sugar and so soft..."

Katniss smiled as she watched Finnick drift off, thinking about his home. That faint smile on his face as he stared up at the ceiling, the flickering in his eyes as he went on about how tropic some of the areas of four felt. That he lived practically his whole life on the sea and loved being in the water every second. Katniss listened as he spoke about his memories of Mags who practically raised him. Finally he trailed off and sighed before glancing back over at her.

"Do you remember your parents?"

"Yeah of course I do. My father's name was Leigh, my mother Isabella. They were born in four and my father was a fishermen, my mother the daughter of one. I still remember them taking me to the beach at dawn almost every morning. They used to sit with me and show me the tides, telling me fairytales of sea turtles and mermaids..."

Katniss smiled as Finnick looked over at her, his cheeks blushing a bit as he grinned.

"My mother used to tell me I was part mermaid because of my hair, she used to say that someday I would just walk off into the water, grow a tail and swim away."

Katniss lightly laughed before Finnick turned over and stared at her.

"I was pretty young when they died. Mags, a friend of my mother's took me in and raised me. I really don't know where I would be if it hadn't been for her. She was a widow, but her husband was known as one of the greatest fishermen in the area. She taught me how to tie knots, fish, even swim better."

"Then...the games happened?"

Finnick nodded.

"I was fourteen."

"I heard you trapped the others in nets...stabbed them with you're trident?"

"Yeah, I knotted the nets up as quickly as possible, did everything Mags taught me."

"Is that how you killed them all?"

"Half at least, the water got the rest. I somehow just trapped them, and lasted long enough to be the last person standing."

"Weren't you the youngest to ever win the games?"

Finnick nodded. Katniss sighed.

"Jesus, to think right away you were forced into all of that. Just a kid and having to smile pretty for the cameras, be toured around my the capitol..."

"And don't forget get whored out as well."

"Snow really..." Finnick nodded.

"It was during the victory tour when wealthy men and women began paying Snow vast amounts of money to have my body. I was the golden poster boy at the time, young, pure, beautiful...and everyone knew it. I was so young I barley understood. Sure I had killed, but it was to survive. I remember one of the parties at the capitol, how he led me into one of the master bedrooms to greet some fellow business partners of his. When I tried to run, he took me aside and simply explained if I fought, said no, or spoke a word of this to anyone...he would kill Mags. After I met Annie it changed to her. I was terrified."

"Did Mags or Annie ever know?"

"Mags suspected, but I always lied. Annie never knew though. It would have broken her heart and she wouldn't have understood. I did this for years. Whenever the capitol toured four, of invited me back there was always a list waiting for me. Night after night I would have to have to lay there, pleasuring them, allowing them to take turns over and over..."

Katniss leaned over, gently squeezing Finnick's hand.

"Don't..." Looking at her, Finnick sighed.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. It's not like you had a choice. It was that bastard Snow."

"Yeah well look at us now, same exactly thing, only this time it's Coin."

"Yeah and the repercussions are much worse."

Both laid there in silence before Finnick looked at her.

"You don't have to worry, I've had all my shots not to carry anything. Snow wanted to make sure his golden boy stayed nice and pure."

"Were you...ever raped?" Finnick nodded. Shutting her eyes, Katniss felt an ache in her chest.

"Jesus Finnick, I'm so sorry..."

Gently she felt Finnick's hand gently rub the side of her temple. Opening her eyes she looked at him and no longer saw him as the cocky pretty boy from four. She saw glimpses of the real Finnick even when the second games started. First with how he treated Mags, trying to save Peta, and of course later when he thought he heard Annie from the birds. There was a softer and misunderstood side of Finnick, a side she was sure maybe only Annie had seen. Looking at him, she was tempted to ask about Annie but didn't want to bring him any further pain. Instead she knew they needed to focus on the present. Clearing her throat, she sat up and said she was going to freshen up. After that, they might as well get started again.

"You sure?" Katniss shrugged.

"Might as well, just give me a little bit."

Feeling him watching her, Katniss entered the bathroom and shut the door. Peeing, she felt a million times better with a empty bladder. Going back to the sink, she washed up quickly, avoiding looking at her reflection. Feeling her hands shaking again, she ran them against her legs and walked back out. Finnick went next, not saying a word while Katniss got back into bed. Shooting a look up at the ceilings, she pulled the blanket back over her before she waited, trying her hardest to focus on deep slow breaths. When Finnick returned, he pulled back the blanket and went underneath with her. Laying down, he looked at her.

"Can I?"

"What?"

"Do that again, to make you feel better?"

"What you did before?"

"If you want?"

Katniss bit down on her lip. She wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of him having sex with her again, but knew she had nearly thirteen days of having to face this at least a few times a day. She wasn't about to take any chances and from what she heard, the more you did it, the more you got used to it. Remembering how nice he had made her feel before they actually did it, she decided she might as well get some pleasure out of it.

"Yeah okay sure, but we gotta make it quick. We're wasting time."

Smirking, Finnick moved closer before he asked her to hike down her pajamas bottoms. All ready feeling the nervous drumming deep in her chest, she nodded before laying back down and slowly sliding them off down to her ankles before slipping them completely off. Finnick hovered above her before slowly opening her legs underneath the blanket himself. Looking at her, the two locked eyes and for a split second there seemed to be some sort of strange energy connecting them.

"Lay down, relax..."

Katniss nervously nodded before laying back, resting her head against the pillow. Finnick laid down, further down by her legs before he lowered his head. Not saying anything, he lowered his head between her thighs. Instantly Katniss tensed up, eyes widening as she felt Finnick's mouth and tounge begin to lick and slowly touch her. At first Katniss felt terribly embarrassed. She cringed, before she felt the warmth and wetness of herself as Finnick's smooth tounge began to tickle, and move in all the right places. Feeling as if it was a million degrees underneath the blanket, Katniss began to sweat and squirm.

"Finnick..." She said in a breathless voice. He continued as her thighs spread apart wider. Glancing down once, she only saw the top of his head bop up and down as he continued licking and teasing her. That same pin prick tense feeling was building and Katniss gasped for breath. Reaching down, one hand held onto his back, while the other lightly tugged at his hair. Finnick's movements quickened as Katniss began gasping. She was close, very close in fact. Whimpering, Katniss continued to squirm as her back arched. The feeling was maddening as her entire body seemed to heat up and release at the exact second. Crying out, Katniss shook before she collapsed back onto the sheets, feeling completely drained. Moments later, Finnick raised his head as he wiped his mouth. His face was flushed, but his eyes pleased at the reaction he was getting from Katniss.

"You okay?" Katniss still trying to control her breathing nodded before she motioned to him.

"Quick, while I still feel like this. Come on..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, come on hurry..."

"Give me a second..." Katniss glanced down as Finnick pulled down his pants a bit and began tugging at himself. Looking off into space, he seemed focused before he hovered back on top of her, bending one of her legs away and guided himself into her. Right away Katniss felt him engorged sex slide right into her smoothy. There was a sharp instant of pain, but somehow after doing this so quickly after whatever Finnick had done to her she felt it had helped. Trying to relax her body, she stiffened for a moment, clutching onto his bare shoulders before staring up at him. Finnick took a second, his eyes snapped shut almost as if he was in pain before stopping. Opening his eyes, he looked down at Katniss.

"You okay?"

Katniss nervously bit her bottom lip and nodded.

"Yeah."

Finnick looked off ahead before he moved into her. The feeling hurt again, but Katniss laid there as he did it again, slowly, moving his hips. Laying there, Katniss thought about the baby. The baby that may or may not be made in these thirteen or so days locked away like animals. For all she knew it could have all ready happened, or was about to happen any second. She had questioned Gale about children once, for what seemed like a million lifetimes ago. For the longest time she thought it was insane to even think about bringing a child into this world, letting them run the risk of having to compete in the games. Then she remembered Peta's announcement about the false pregnancy. She never really did have a chance to think about what it might actually be like. Now here she was, laying and getting in peregrinated, with absolutely nothing she could do about it. Forcing these thoughts away, she thought of her sister and knew if she could save her family unlike Peta and the others, then maybe...just maybe this wasn't all for nothing.

She couldn't think ahead about the baby if there would be a baby, or what that exactly meant for Finnick and her. Laying there she dully felt Finnick go in and out of her, the bed faintly creaking as he built up a rhythm. His breathing was rapid, and he was making grunting noises as he continued going into her. Laying there, Katniss held onto him waiting for it to be over. When he finished, he collapsed again, that same warmth running down her legs. He laid there for what seemed like forever before lifting his head. Trying to steady his breathing he stared at her and before he could say a word, Katniss looked off to the side.

"Get out of me Finnick..."

Embarrassed Finnick pulled himself out, causing Katniss more discomfort before she pulled her pants up and hurried to the bathroom. Running the water, she slowly sat down on the cool cement floor and wrapped her arms around herself before she began to softly cry. After a half an hour or so she expected Finnick to knock on the door asking if she was all right. Instead, when she got herself together, and walked back out Finnick was sitting on the bed picking at some of the food. "You outta eat, they took the old trays we left there and slid in new ones." Too tried to even argue, Katniss nodded before silently going over and sitting down. The food was plain, and taseless but nevertheless she sat with Finnick and ate knowing this was just a way to survive. Once they were finished, Katniss brushed back a few fallen strands from her face and wiped her eyes.

"Come on, let's do this..."

"Maybe you should rest..."

"Finnick!"

She snapped causing him to stare. An hour later, she found herself in the same exact position. Finnick had offered to do something to make her feel better, but at this exact moment she wasn't in the mood. Laying back, she stayed there emotionless as Finnick thrusted on top of her. Thinking she would go insane, Katniss listened to to the faint creaking of the bed, Finnick's grunts, and of course of her mind slowly cracking. As he drove himself into her again and again, Katniss reached up and held onto the sides of his stubble covered face.

"Finnick?"

Finnick stared down, sweating.

"What's wrong?"

"Look at me when it happens?"

"What?"

"Kiss me."

Leaning down, Finnick's soft plump lips pressed up against Katniss'. Their mouths opened and closed before Katniss felt a chill wave over her body. Clutching onto Finnick, bringing him down closer her hand reached down squeezing his ass as he kept bringing himself down on her. Finally she felt his body stiffen, knowing he was close she reached up holding onto the sides of his face again and forced him to stare down at her. Finnick's face flushed, before he snapped his eyes closed and loudly moaned.

"Annie!"

Katniss heard him perfectly and it broke her heart. Falling down against her, Finnick became still.

"Finnick?"

Nothing. Feeling his heart drum in his chest against her breasts, Katniss ran her hands through his hair.

"We can do this Finnick, I know we can...we just can't close our minds."

Silently Finnick's hand reached over and laced his fingers in-between hers. Laying underneath him, Katniss used her free hand to stroke his hair, smoothing him like a mother would to a child. Fighting back tears, she laid there before humming The Hanging Tree. After some time, Finnick pulled out of her and rolled over, explaining he would need a while before he could do it again. Laying against him, Katniss rolled over and looked at him. He was crying. Leaning in close, she wrapped her arms around his body and nuzzled her head in close as he silently laid there weeping. Continuing humming, Katniss laid there listening to him before promising herself that if they had indeed made or were going to make a child. It would never know the pain it's parents had suffered.


	7. Give them a show

Five days later.

It was nearly a week since they were locked in here. Katniss discovered after accidentally hitting a panel in the bathroom that there was a deep tub that revealed itself as two of the walls near the shower separated. It was smooth marble, and instantly Katniss found one of the few pleasures being locked away in here was drawing a nice steaming hot bath after Finnick and her had sex for the last time that evening before the two went to bed. There were no locks or watches, no windows, or any sign of time passing. Just the two of them. Two times a day that slot would open up only they if placed the empty trays on top of it. On the third day they didn't and no food came. Neither were hungry and they did have water from the sink. It wasn't until bored out of her wits that Katniss stacked the empty trays on the metal shelf that stuck out of the bolted door that it whipped open within seconds, an invisible force sucking the tray backwards. Katniss let out a susprised yelp as Finnick hurried over. Moments later a fresh tray with packaged food came in along with a large container of water.

The two exchanged a puzzled look before shrugging. They waited until later, almost ready to grab out once the tray opened but it all happened too fast. They knew whatever rigged this, it was fool proof against them being able to find a way out. Frustrated, they paced and looked around before finally giving up and sitting down to eat the plain tasteless food. Katniss discovered the tub shortly after and was thrilled to have a nice peaceful place to relax. Drawing a hot bath, she laid back relaxed and seemed able to even drift off for a while. She urged Finnick to use it but he said the shower would suit him just fine. The two decided on a routine, they would have sex three times a day. Once in the morning after they woke up and washed up, another after they ate, and one last once before they went to bed. Katniss began to notice the sharp pains and cramps weren't as intense the more she did it. In fact it seemed as if her body was getting used to it.

Sure there was still plenty of discomfort, and it was still embarrassing as hell, but the more time she spent with Finnick, the more she was getting used to seeing him naked, and how her own body responded and felt. Finnick didn't talk about the night he said Annie's name and Katniss didn't ask. She decided to respect him, and not push the issue. The began getting very comfortable with themselves. In fact Katniss was nearly certain that she knew almost every inch of Finnick's body now. He wasn't shy about dressing or undressing in front of her, and usually stripped down completely whenever they went underneath the blankets together or slept. In the bathroom there were toilettes left for them, with speical sorts of razors. Finnick and Katniss found these all underneath the sink along with other things that would last them through the two weeks they were locked in here. Katniss found them suitable for shaving her legs, but Finnick said they were full and weren't really doing jack squat for shaving his face. Katniss joked it was probably because they didn't want them slitting their wrists. They didn't have much to pass the time, and whenever they talked it always seemed to either drift about the past, in which they had all ready lost so much, or the future which was too scary to even think of.

The sex was silent, and not exciting. Finnick had explained that those things he did whenever he touched her was called giving her orgasms. He explained how you could do it to yourself, and he had been taught from early on how to give please to women. Katniss decided that if she was forced to do this three times a day, she at least wanted to feel good about it. The night before when she was alone in the warm tub water, she slowly reached her hand down and began touching herself. It took a while before finally the same whirling feeling over took her. Gasping, she stiffened a cry before she sat up, skin soaking wet. It was the most incredible feeling in the world, and looking at the door that led to the main room she understood how hard Finnick had been trying to take her mind off things, all the while he was grieving over Annie, and most likely losing his mind. The following night she drew the hottest bath she could and undid her hair, letting it's loose locks fall down to her bare back.

"Finnick?"

She called. A few minuets later Finnick slowly opened the door, just wearing pants. He had been doing pushups to pass the last few hours. Walking in, his bangs damp with sweat he looked a little surprised to see her sitting up in the tub, steam slowly rising as she leaned over the edge and looked over at him. "Come in and stay with me." Raising an eyebrow, Finnick strolled over before glancing down at her naked body underneath the cloudy water. Dropping his eyes, he sat on the edge of the tub before Katniss reached up, her wet hand gently rubbing his hand.

"Come on..."

A few minuets later he eased himself down into the tub across from her. Katniss watched his body slowly lower into the water as he held onto the sides. "Wow, it's hot." The tub was big, but she felt his legs go against hers and off to the side. The two stared at each other before Katniss reached over to a wet washcloth that she had and squeezed the water from it.

"Katniss what are you..."

Before he could finish, Katniss leaned over and began slowly rubbing the wash cloth over his bare chest, up and down before traveling below the water and going across his stomach before going back up again. Finnick sat back watching her with curious eye before she leaned closer over, washing up and down his arms, and back down to his chest. Water beaded down, as she continued washing up. She no longer felt embarrassed of her bare breasts out where he could see, or the fact her naked body was right up against his. At this exact moment she blocked everything out but them.

"I want you to feel good..."

She said dropping the wash cloth down into the water with a plop.

"What?"

"Let me touch you, let me make you feel better, please."

"Katniss..." Katniss didn't exactly know what she was doing so instead she leaned down reaching underneath the water. Going between his two legs, she found his penis and wrapped her hand around it gently before giving it a tug. She had watched him a few times before whenever he was about to lay on top of her. After he gave himself a few good tugs it seemed to stick up and be ready. Reaching, she tugged at it gently before Finnick's hands grasped the sides of the tub.

Eyes widening, he stared at her.

"Katniss..."

"Like this?"

She kept pulling gently, squeezing her fingers as her hand slipped up and down. Katniss carefully watched him, the same way he would watch her whenever he was giving her pleasure. Pulling at him, she brought her hand up and down underneath the water as she felt his sex grow stiff around her fingers. Quickening her pace, she kept jerking her hand up and down as fast as she could before Finnick's entire face flushed as he lowered his head and cried out. Underneath the water Katniss felt something release into her palm before she watched as Finnick laid his head back, drained and pleased. A giant smile on Katniss' face she suddenly felt for the first time since they were stuck in this horrible place somewhat good. Rubbing her hand over his chest, she looked at him.

"You okay?"

Finnick opened an eye before laughing, almost relieved.

"Come here..."

Opening his arms, he motioned for her before Katniss turned slightly over and laid against him underneath the water. Feeling his soft lips trace along her neck, she sighed before laying back against him. For the moment all she wanted was to pretend that it was just them. No capitol, no games, no baby. Just them. The following morning when the food arrived the wall flickered and Coin appeared again. Standing alone she smiled a cold chilling expression.

"I believe that you two are getting along perfectly, but do remember...the time is ticking, and waste any more of Finnick's seed, and there will be severe punishment. Be advise, I am telling the truth. I expect child soon, our symbol of hope."

With that the screen flickered and went black. Speechless, Katniss felt the urge to throw the food against the wall. Sadly, Finnick laughed shaking his head as he sat on the edge of the bed. Turning, Katniss looked at him, her cheeks red, and her eyes wild.

"Guess that's what I get for getting a hand job, guess a blow job is out of the question."

Not completely understanding, Katniss frustrated ran her hands through her hair, yelled to herself before sitting down beside him. Looking up at the ceiling, she felt hot burning tears well up in her eyes.

"What are we animals? What do they expect?"

"They expect us to make a baby, or they will kill me...and then your family. We know this."

"It isn't fair. Haven't we all ready done enough? How could I ever fight for these people after what they did to us? To our loved ones?"

"It's not the people, it's Coin, she's just as mad as Snow and thinks she can play puppet master with our life's."

Looking down at her hands, Katniss felt her chest hitch before she began to softly weep. Gently putting his arms around her, Finnick kissed her cheek soothing her the best he could. After a while, Katniss wiped her eyes and looked at him.

"I cared for Peta, but I never loved him. Not the way you loved Annie..."

"Katniss don't..." "I knew about her, and how after...she went...how you took care of her. That was love, pure love...I'll never know anything like that. Ever. I threw my chances away. You were right Finnick. I wish we were dead."

Taking her hand, Finnick gently kissed her fingers before squeezing her hand.

"Listen to me, we're going to get through this, We just can't lose ourselves. Let's show them we don't care, that it's just us..."

"What about..."

"No..."

Firmly, he held her face with his hands and forced her to look at him.

"We can beat Snow and Coin at their own game. Let them try to use us as a pawn. It's us against the world..."

"And if there's a baby?"

"We won't ever let them touch it. We'll teach it to hate them as much as we do."

Looking at Finnick, Katniss sniffled before wiping her tears away. In an instant, the two stripped their clothes off and Finnick sat up in bed. Carefully he guided Katkiss to sit on his lap, as he held her naked hips. Easing herself down, and hissing slightly out, Katniss tilted her head back and began to slowly move up and down. Bucking his hips, Finnick held onto her and the two began moving together. Clutching together, the two began building their own ecstasy, as they moved together in rhythm. Glancing over her bare shoulder, Katniss stared up at the ceiling, shooting it a dirty look before smiling. Wrapping her arms around Finnick, she threw her body back as he began kissing her breasts. The two moved together before the most overwhelming force hitting orgasm hit the two of them. Crying out, they collapsed together before Katniss rolled over and lightly danced her fingertips against his bare stomach. Exhausted, Finnick gasped for breath as he laid beside her. Laying on her stomach, Katniss looked up at the ceiling again before looking back down at him. Smiling, she leaned over and kissed his jawline.

"I love you." Finnick stared at her before nodding.

"I love you too." With that the two deeply kissed, before Finnick rolled over on top of her. In the Capitol wanted a show.

They would give them a show.


	8. A test

"What about you girl on fire, got any secrets?"

Katniss lazily smiled with sleepy eyes over at Finnick as the two were curled up against each other underneath the blankets. It was nearly eight days now, and the two were beyond exhausted. The days were beginning to blend together, now what began as a series of routines were now something Katniss just couldn't seem to explain. Knowing very well that Coin was watching, the two seemed to no longer care that they were tools in the rebellion. They didn't care that they were being used, being practically raped in order to engineer this so call "symbol of peace". They no longer tried to think about who had all ready been lost, or what was at risk. Instead of looking at it thinking about the repercussions, they simply decided to no longer be humiliated. Instead they used their wits, and turning their inner instincts to turn cold, and turn off all emotion. Instead, they turned this awkward situation into a chance to be able to numb and block everything out. Katniss was beginning to learn how to use her body, and feel more comfortable with it.

Finnick seemed to be opening up more. Earlier, Katniss had never seen this side of him before. She was showering, cleaning up for the day and scrubbing her skin clean. Once she turned the water off, she reached out wrapping a towel around herself before she slipped and fell backwards. Losing her balance she hit the cold cement floor with a thud, knocking her head. Within a matter of seconds she faintly heard a loud knocking on the door.

"KATNISS?!"

The door flew open, loudly banging against the wall. Finnick had been in the main room, holding onto an overhanging pipe to do pull ups. Katniss had been watching him, mildly amused she told him she was showering before strolling in. Now as she slowly sat up, the back of her head aching, she watched as Finnick raced over and knelt down, his eyes huge and concerned.

"KATNISS?"

Katniss wrinkled her nose as he helped her slowly sit up.

"Slow, take it easy..."

Katniss sat there before Finnick's hands quickly felt over the back of her head.

"You're not bleeding, did you slip?"

"Yeah, always a klutz. I'm okay..."

"Katniss you hit you're head, you're going to get a bump...we should get some help..."

Katniss snorted.

"Yeah right, like anyone would help us..." Finnick made a face as he continued slowly feeling over the back of her head.

"Katniss, they know when you give me a hand job, I think they would know if you were hurt."

"Yeah don't want the mother of hope to drop dead..."

"Don't joke Katniss..." Katniss sighed as Finnick carefully helped her stand. Fixing her towel, she swayed before Finnick's strong arms steadied her. Nervously laughing, she raised her eyes and locked with his before he gently rubbed the back of her head.

"Wish we had some ice..."

"I'll be fine..." Finnick leaned over before gently kissing her cheek. Somewhat touched by this, Katniss watched as he continued gently rubbing her sore head before he went over to the shelfs of folded towels and took a face cloth and ran it under the sink.

"Here, it's nice and cold..." Pressing the cloth against the back of her head, right away Finnick's face crumpled up as he glared up at the ceiling.

"I swear you bastards if anything happens to her I'll kill you!" Katniss stared at Finnick stunned before he looked back at her. Right away he saw her expression, along with her raised eyebrow. Smirking, he touched her chin.

"What?"

"Nothing..."

When they went back to the main room they saw outside of the slot was a small bucket of ice. Rolling his eyes, Finnick took the facecloth and filled it with a few cubes before bringing it back over as Katniss brushed her hair.

"Like the bastards could spare it..." Bringing it back over he sat beside her before gently pressing the ice against her head.

"That okay?" Katniss nodded and went to go hold it against her, instead Finnick continued holding it there, carefully looking her over. Touched, she truly saw at this second that he not only cared about what happened to her, he also seemed a little protective. Smiling, she shrugged.

"Nothing, just a little taken aback. Didn't know you cared." She teased smiling. Smirking, Finnick looked her over before brushing back some of her damp hair away from her face.

"Well what can I say, you are going to be the mother of my unborn child..."

Laughing, Katniss playfully hit him on the arm. Smiling, Finnick leaned over before the two softly kissed. Slowly their mouths opened and closed before Finnick's warm tongue deeply explored her mouth. Closing her eyes, she tiled her head as she felt his free hand slowly slide up and squeeze her breast. Sighing out with pleasure, both broke apart before Finnick smiled, tilting his head to the side before gently brushing his fingertips against her neck.

"I think you're gonna be fine, but we need to find a way to keep you up for a while..."

Katniss smiled before she dropped the facecloth of ice, allowing the cubes to fall to the floor and clink against the floor. Together they embraced before falling back, passionately kissing each other. Within that hour, the two laid in bed, clutching onto each other as they gasped for breath. Katniss' hand kept reaching down, grabbing hold of his erect penis, trying to slowly tug it. Grabbing her by the wrists, Finnick kept trying to pin her arms above her head. In-between the kisses, Finnick shook his head.

"Katniss don't, you know what will happen..."

Katniss shook her head as she started kissing him down his chest, slowly running her tongue against his muscles before going down to his stomach. Slowly, she began to kiss him down below, as Finnick laid back breathless as Katniss' hands and nails slowly ran over his tanned body. Fitting his large sex in her mouth, she slowly licked the shaft up and down before Finnick held onto her head.

"Easy with the teeth, nice and slow..."

Katniss relaxed her throat before slowly wrapping her lips around the head of his penis. Running her lips and tongue up and down, she began playfully tickling it as she flicked her tongue around, closing her lips as her head continued going up and down. Clutching onto her, Finnick began loudly moaning before he brought Katniss' head up. Slightly out of breath, she stared at him wiping her mouth.

"Let me finish, let me pleasure you..."

Finnick grasped her wrists before roughly rolling over and going on top of her. Staring down, his eyes direct and almost wild he crushed his lips on top of hers, not allowing her to catch her breath. Plunging his tongue deep inside her mouth, laid down against her as his hands released her and began roaming over her body. Spreading her legs, he began roughly thrusting into her as hard as he could. Opening her legs, Katniss squirmed underneath him, legs wrapping around his bare ass as he raised and fell pumping away into her. Stretching her neck, she felt his lips trace down her skin as her nails dug into his back. Feeling his hips jerk against hers, Katniss stared up at him before grabbing onto his shoulders. Afterwards a few hours later Finnick laid on the bed completely naked while Katniss slowly crawled across the bed, slowly smiling at him with shy eyes as she leaned over and began kissing the sides of his ribs. Giving him a few playfully nips, he laughed before bringing her up and deeply kissing her. Resting her breasts on his chest, she drummed her fingers against him.

"Hey, come on..." Finnick looked at her surprised.

"I thought your head hurt..."

"Not that bad. Come on, let's do it again." Right away her free hand reached down and began slowly stroking him. Stiffening, he laid back before laughing.

"How can you have any fluids left in your body? I'm drained..."

"Come on..." Katniss teased before nipping again at his neck. Laughing, he wrapped his arms around her and gave her another kiss before she rolled over and laid beside him. Looking down, she stared at his penis which was sticking up again. Noticing where she was looking, Finnick smirked before hiking himself up on one elbow.

"You wanna touch it?"

Katniss blushed before playfully sticking her chest out.

"Want to touch these?"

Laughing, Finnick reached over and gently squeezed her breast before slowly rubbing them with his thumb. Smiling, his hand trailed to her side and then rested on her hip. The two laid naked side by side before Katniss nervously bit her bottom lip.

"Wanna touch it?"

Katniss smiled before reaching down, gently her fingers stroked him before smiling.

"It feels funny..."

Slowly she reached down, cupping his sack, feeling the odd texture as her bottom palm ran over it and gave it a dull squeeze. Lightly moaning, Finnick reached over and squeezed her breast again. Leaning in, the two kissed each other before pressing their foreheads against each other. Afterwards, Katniss as she drifted in and out of sleep she was awoken by Finnick asking her the same question he asked when they first met.

"Got any secrets girl on fire?"

Turning, Katniss stared at him before nuzzling in close. Sighing, she rested her hands against his chest.

"Yeah, I guess I got one."

"Oh yeah?"

Sighing, Katniss rested her head against his arm, before shaking her head.

"That as crazy as this sounds..." Turning she stared at him. "I'm falling in love with you."

Smiling, Finnick reached over gathering her in his arms before he gently rubbed the side of her face. Kissing her, he smiled.

"I think we have something in common..."

With that, the two smiled and wrapped their arms around each other before falling asleep. A few hours later, Katniss woke, her head feeling a little sore but overall pretty wonderful for the first time in a while. Stretching, she laid back against the silk sheets before noticing Finnick's side of the bed was empty. Running her hand against it, still faintly smelling his musk, she rolled over and saw Finnick standing by the door. Something new had arrived and Finnick stood, dressed in slacks holding it. Sitting up, Katniss looked.

"What is it?" Sighing, Finnick held up the plastic case which had two strips and a syringe.

"It's a pregnancy test." Feeling her heart freeze, Katniss just looked never feeling more terrified in her entire life.


	9. I love you

Katniss stared at the plastic container for what seemed like a lifetime.

She had seen plenty of these before. They weren't usually used in 12, but she had seen them nevertheless. Turning them over in her hands, she felt a terrible pit in the bottom of her stomach. Looking up at Finnick, she sighed before putting the test down before shrugging on a large baggy button up shirt that was Finnick's. Faintly smelling his clean scent, she suddenly felt as if she was on the edge of tears. Nervously, she squeezed her hands together and felt sick.

"It hasn't been two weeks...they said we had two weeks..."

"There hasn't been any message yet. Maybe they just want us to take it and see. I mean it might be positive, maybe it's a way we can get out of here."

"And then what?"

"Huh?"

"Go back out there with Coin in charge? Have them hold my mother and sister above my head? Threaten to kill you? What if it is positive? What then? Will they even let us be together? Would we..."

Lowering her voice she stared at him.

"Even if there was a chance of escape, would they allow it? Look around Finnick, we're locked away in our little world right now to mate like animals. If there is a baby...what doesn't say that Coin or Snow will murder you and me and take our baby away..."

"Katniss don't..." Katniss began to shake. "Even worse, what if there isn't a baby? After losing Peta...I can't lose you..."

Kneeling in front of her, Finnick softly rubbed her face.

"Shhhh, nothing is going to happen to me. I'm sure it's postive."

"And if it's not?"

"We'll explain, we'll keep trying..." Katniss shook her head feeling sick to her stomach.

"Coin knows how I feel, even if that makes me a bad person. She'll kill you without a second thought."

"Katniss..."

"I know you'll never be able to love me the way you loved Annie."

Finnick froze before Katniss rubbed her eyes again.

"Finnick, you can't have to spare my feelings. I'm not a good person. I loved Peta, but never the way you loved Annie. She was your soulmate, your...everything. She didn't deserve to die, the same way Cinna died, and Johanna, and Peta. You're just trying to survive, but I know you want to die...you want to be with Annie again. I'm so sorry Finnick...but I can't have any more blood on my hands..."

Reaching down, Finnick searched for a moment before holding up his necklace. The one he used to wear all the time. From the first day they woke trapped and locked in here she had noticed he had taken it off. Holding it up, he gazed at her.

"It's true. I'll never love anyone as much as I love Annie. Every morning I wake up after dreaming of her being torn apart before my very own eyes. I know you have the same dreams, I listen to you sleep, and I know the nightmare are about Peta. Still, if we were forced to fight this together, I think it was meant to be. Annie may be gone, but every time I look in your eyes, I see something more than the girl on fire...I see the mother of my son or daughter."

"Finnick...stop..." Slipping the necklace over her head, he knelt back as Katniss felt it rest against her chest. Gently touching it, she felt tears of utter hopelessness. Cupping the side of her face, he stared at her.

"Marry me."

"Finnick..."

"Marry me damnit. I love you."

"YOU DON'T!" She cried pulling back. Reaching up, Finnick roughly kissed her, holding the back of her neck with his hand. Slowly their mouths opened and closed before he gasped and stared at her.

"Annie made this for me, I wore it all the time to feel safe. Now it's your turn."

Feeling tears roll down her face, Katniss sniffled loudly in.

"I can't lose you Finnick, I know it won't be negative, I know it!"

"It won't be, I promise..."

"Maybe one more time, I'll put my legs up, we can do it right and..." Her words stumbled over each other as she became hysterical. Finnick patiently listened, still holding her face before standing before her. Unzipping his slacks, he stepped out of him. Confused, Katniss' eyes darted back and forth.

"What are you doing?"

"One last time, if it hasn't all ready happened...we're going to try and when we take the test tomorrow, we'll see."

"Finnick, this is madness. If we don't take it now..."

"They are banking on us making a baby, trust me, any effort we're putting forth Coin won't stop. Now lay back, we're doing this one last time and tomorrow we'll see what we have to do. Whatever does happen all that matters is that you survive..."

"Finnick, I don't want to survive..."

"But you will. If not for me...for our baby..." "Finnick, there isn't a baby..." Ignoring what she was saying, Finnick laid her back slowly opening her legs and laying between them. Running his hand through her hair, he hovered above her before lightly brushing his lips against hers.

"Marry me..."

"Finnick..."

"Marry me Katniss, please."

Before Katniss could say anything, Finnick gently slipped inside of her before pressing his face against hers. Silently the two moved together as Finnick began driving his penis inside of her, causing her hips to buck backwards as he pressed her down against the bed. The two laid there with the pregnancy test laying beside them before finally after just a few minuets out of pure exhaustion released inside of her. There was a grunt, and a slight twitch from being inside of her before finally he raised his head.

"Marry me?"

"I...can't..." Finnick nuzzled the side of her face.

"You will, I love you will." With that he pulled out of her and this time helped her lean back holding her legs, propped up.

"How long should I stay like this?"

"Just a little while, just wait, relax..." He rolled over, as Katniss held her legs together. After an hour or so, she let go and he slowly rubbed her legs, trying to get them to wake up. Laying there, trying not to cry again, she took deep breaths before Finnick leaned in close and whispered...

"Marry me?"

"Why?"

"Because whatever the outcome is, I want to know I did one thing right in my life."

Holding onto the necklace, Katniss wiped her eyes before she reached down and took the test. Holding it up, she looked sick to her stomach.

"So, when should we take it?"

"Wait?"

"Really?" "Wait until morning, let me just hold you."

Drawing in closer, Katniss allowed Finnick to wrap his arms around her. Nuzzling against his chest, she silently played with the necklace as he gently rocked her back and forth, softly humming and kissing her forehead. When Katniss awoke again, her head was spinning. Opening her eyes, she stared at Finnick who was watching her.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Not long, you okay?" Katniss nodded before quickly getting up. Feeling her insides shaking, she snatched the test and walked to the bathroom. "Where are you going?" Finnick asked as he sat up. Looking over her shoulder, Katniss clutched the test to her chest.

"I'm washing up, then taking it."

"Do you want to wait?" "No, I'm fine...let's just get this over with." Trying her hardest to be tough. Katniss hurried into the bathroom, knowing very well that Finnick had seen her beginning to cry. A half an hour later, Katniss stood at the sink with Finnick at her side. Both had washed up and dressed without saying a word. His necklace, still around her neck. The test was easy enough, take a small amount of blood, inject it on the two strips. Katniss had heard about pregnancy tests where all you had to do was pee on the test, but in the last thirty years or so this was the fastest way to show any signs of pregnancy, no matter how early.

Nervous, she rolled up her sleeve and held out her arm.

"Are you sure?" He asked looking her over. Nervously nodding, Katniss held her arm out before Finnick took the syringe and very gently injected the needle into her soft skin. Flinching for a moment, Katniss stood there remembering nearly the same exact pain when she was injected with the trackers for both games. Pausing, Finnick looked at her.

"You okay?"

Quickly nodding, Katniss looked away as Finnick drew back the syringe, revealing her rich red blood in the tiny glass tube. Drawing the needle out he pressed his thumb against the tiny bleeding wound on her arm before turning. Holding the syringe, Finnick glanced at Katniss who nodded him on. Leaning over, he injected the drops of blood onto the two plastic white strips.

"How long does it take?"

"Not long...just wait."

Discarding the syringe, Finnick reached over and held Katniss' hand, looking nearly as nervous as she did. The two stood side by side before before Katniss let out a deep breath.

"Okay."

Finnick turned.

"What?"

"I'll marry you...it doesn't make sense, and we may very well be dead, but I'll marry you. At least in our eyes it will be real."

Smirking, Finnick gave her hand a squeeze.

"It will be real." Using her free hand, Katniss gave the necklace a tug before sighing.

"Okay, let's see..." Together the two leaned over and stared at the test. Looking at the result, both stood in complete silence. Katniss didn't even know how she felt. The mixed emotions that were roaring inside her made her feel dizzy and sick. Finnick looked down before he sadly smiled.

"Positive."

"I guess Coin got what she wanted. A symbol of..." Before she could finish anymore, Katniss burst into tears. Gathering her in his arms, Finnick kissed the top of her head, slowly rocking back and forth.

"Shhh, it's okay...it's all right." Katniss didn't exactly know what to feel. She was relieved that hopefully this meant her family was safe for the time being. That Finnick wouldn't be killed, that they would leave this place. But did she really want to? A war was going on out there and they were stuck in the middle. She knew Coin was just as insane as Snow, and now that Finnick had indeed put a baby inside of her, what did that mean? Would they still murder Finnick? Was her family really safe? Would they experiment on her and keep her locked up and away until she gave birth? Would they kill or keep her? And what of the baby? Would it be used as Finnick and her were used? Would it become a target?

She didn't know. All she did know was that there was a baby now inside of her, and the man standing beside her, was the man she loved.


	10. Hell to pay

Katniss almost expected the monitor to go on after they took the test.

That Coin with appear with some message on the pregnancy or for the doors to open. Instead it was just the two of them, still locked away in this windowless room. Katniss and Finnick sat up on the bed, arms around each other staring at the test. Exhausted, Katniss drifted off all the meanwhile Finnick held the pregnancy test, staring at it almost in a trance. Katniss slept against Finnick for a few hours before finally stirring.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Few hours, how you feeling?"

Katniss stretched, before sitting up. Glancing over, she saw Finnick still holding the test. Sighing, she ran her hands over her legs.

"You okay?" Finnick nodded before resting his head against hers.

"Yeah, just letting it sink in. We don't even know what this means."

"It means you won't be killed?"

"Yet."

"Don't talk like that."

"I know..." Rubbing her shoulder with his arm that was wrapped around her, the two sat in silence before Katniss bit down on her bottom lip.

"Think we're going to have to stay in here the next few days until it's officially two weeks?"

"If nothing has happened yet, most likely."

"Good, I'm almost afraid to go back out there. See what this means..."

Kissing her temple gently, Finnick put down the test before laying back.

"I meant it you know."

"What?"

"Asking you to marry me. Maybe this way they won't try to separate us."

"At this point who knows. What do you think?" Finnick leaned in closer, whispering in her ear.

"We play along, use our heads...when we're able to make sure your mother and sister are safe we run."

Katniss looked up and whispered back...

"How?"

"We hear what they have to say and play the game. Then we go."

"Where?"

"Anywhere safe, maybe out of the country, as far away from the capitol as possible, go down to the islands."

"But I thought after the wars they were destroyed."

"My father used to tell me stories that some were still there, further down in the tropics. We could find one of them, make a life for ourselves...with the baby."

"And what hide forever?"

"Whatever it takes, as long as your safe."

Gently touching the necklace, Katniss nodded before laying her head against his chest. Rubbing her side, Finnick closed his eyes and the two escaped to the only place they could in this madness. They drifted off to sleep and the next morning woke up groggy and stiff. This was the last day. The two went into the shower together, turning the water on as hot as they could. Standing there, they washed up as Katniss washed Finnick's back. Turning, he soaped up her hair before the two began softly kissing as the warm water poured down on them. Afterwards they found newly arrived food, and sat Indian style on the bed together. Afterwards they both laid on the bed together, not really knowing what to do. Laying side by side, Katniss ran her fingers up and down his arm before both tilted their heads and began kissing.

Katniss sat up, her bangs hanging in her eyes. Smiling, she stared down at him.

"Katniss Odair, sorta has a ring to it." Smiling, Finnick looked up before gently touching her flat stomach. Looking down, Katniss sadly smiled. "Are we crazy?"

"Maybe, but I know one thing."

"And what's that?"

"I love you." Katniss glanced up at the ceiling shooting a look.

"Well they did count on you getting me pregnant, scaring us into this...but they didn't count on this."

"Which is?" "Two polar opposites falling for each other." Smiling, Finnick gently touched her neck before she reached down and gave his crotch a dull squeeze. Sitting up slightly, Finnick nervously laughed.

"What are you doing?"

"Seeing that I'm pregnant, why not enjoy yourself this last night."

"Katniss..." Pushing him gently down, Katniss pulled down his pants slowly, down past his hips. Slowly crawling on top of him, Katniss took hold of his penis and slid it into her mouth. Trying to relax her throat she slowly began working it up and down as her tongue ran over the tip. All ready feeling it stiffening in her mouth, she ran her lips up and down before she felt his hands begin pulling up at his hair.

"Katniss, oh Jesus..." He pulled at her, laying back feeling sweat roll down his face. Moaning, he felt her wet juicy mouth tighten around him, as his balls begin to tingle, as a paralyzing orgasm ripped through him. Loudly moaning out, he released before feeling her swallow as she sat up. Face flushed, both sat there breathless before Katniss smiled.

"Not bad?" Laughing, Finnick gathered her in his arms before deeply kissing her. The following day, both sat together on the edge of the bed dressed and nervously waiting. Holding onto each other's hands, they waited for hours watching the door. Finally it opened and Katniss felt her heart leap into her throat. Squeezing Finnick's hand, she glared at Coin and three armed guards walked in.

Slowly looking around, Coin smiled.

"You're two weeks are up. I suspect you received the test?"

Katniss glared at her.

"You know we did, and you know the result." Coin glanced at one of the plastic dressers where the tests laid. Nodding, Coin motioned for one of the guards to walk over and pick the test up. Bringing it back over, he handed it to her who stared at it. There was a silence before Coin gave a large smile. Clapping her hands, she stared at them.

"Well done. We'll have you looked over in the medical labs, fed, and back to you're units."

"I want to see my family."

"Of course, they are waiting in the units, safe and sound as promised. Tonight we'll have a meeting and send a message to the other districts including the capitol with a announcement of the pregnancy. We'll have a script written up and get Effie to help the hired stylist make something for you to wear. We'll set up a message just for Snow, telling him that after the shock of losing you're loved ones, you two found love in the grief you were suffering and fell desperately in love."

"You got that part right."

Katniss snapped.

"Excuse me?"

"Finnick and I are engaged, and we have conditions if you want to put us in the spotlight. You want to use us and our baby, you need to understand what you did and put us through. That's the only way you're ever going to get a chance to use us again."

Smirking, Coin shook her head.

"Oh Katniss, you little spit fire. I'm sure the two of you are very upset over what happened, but you must understand it's the only way this could have happened. Look at this way, if it wasn't for you two being held here, there wouldn't have been a baby, and you two wouldn't have seen how much you meant to each other..."

"Fuck you." Katniss snapped. Smiling, highly amused Coin motioned to the guards.

"Take her."

Before they could even react, the guards came forward, weapons aimed. Right away Finnick stood up as two of them blocked him.

"Hey!"

"Hold him, and don't mark his face."

Coin coldly said as the guards held him. Finnick's hand was ripped away from Katniss as they slammed him up against the wall. In utter panic, Katniss screamed as she tried running for him before the other guard raised one of it's canes and knocked the back of her head. Eyes rolling up, Katniss fell hard to the ground like a rag doll before Coin motioned again and the guard scooped her up.

"KATNISS!"

Finnick screamed, struggling and fighting to get out of the other guards' grips. Scared out of his mind, he watched as Coin turned with the other guard carrying Katniss and left.

"YOU BASTARDS!"

With a quick lift of one of the canes, Finnick was knocked out and fell down to the ground. Both guards grabbed hold of him, and slowly dragged him out of the room. As Finnick began to slip deeper into consciousness, his eyes flickered as his vision blurred and a horrible pain tried it's hardest to make him wake up. Instead he slipped deeper and deeper into that dark abyss, all the meanwhile desperately wanting Katniss with him. He knew if those bastards touched her or his baby.

There would be Hell to pay.


	11. False moon and stars

She was back in the clock arena, scared out of her mind and standing on the platform as the timer began to count down.

Peta was standing on one beside her, his eyes sad and disappointed. Right away she stared confused, and scared out of her mind. Peta's eyes were hollow and sad.

"Katniss why? I loved you."

Katniss stared in utter disbelief, her jaw dropping. Peta shook his head, pointing forward.

"Look, everything you touches dies..."

Katniss stared forward as the clock was at ten seconds but slowly began to tick backwards in slow motion. The counting began to slowly echo. Turning she stared and saw nobody else standing on the distant platforms. Squinting her eyes scanned them before she began to hear a baby's cries from beneath the sound of the crashing waves. Right away her heart froze in her chest. Snapping her head to the side, she saw Peta was gone. Instead her eyes just looked down at a empty platform with blood splatters on it. Looking forward, she kept hearing the cries even though she didn't see anything. The cries got louder along with the counting down clock.

Just mere seconds before it struck zero...

Katniss' eyes flew open. Darting back and forth, she felt paralyzed. In a complete panic, she tried to move her limbs, but couldn't. Her wrists and ankles were strapped down.

Struggling, she stared up with the blinding lights, her vision clearing. Plutarch and sitting beside Coin. They were in a medical unit. Katniss laid there before she saw her mother and Prim standing together, worried. "Katniss?" Coin said coldly smiling. Katniss tried moving again but couldn't.

"Where am I?"

"Med unit 5. Hope you're head is okay. You're mother and sister have been briefed on you're commitment to the district 13."

"Commitment?"

Katniss said in a dry unbelieved voice. Coin's expression didn't change, instead she continued to coldly smile.

"We have decided that a contract will be made with a binding agreement to you and Mr. Odair. For the safely of yourself along during this time of war you will be taken to level 3. Plutarch has designed a much smaller arena."

"What?"

"We have been constructing a safe environment for you to spend the pregnancy. You are very important to us Ms. Everdeen. We don't want to lose you." "By locking me up again?"

Coin went on ignoring her.

"For each trimester you will be taken out for just forty-eight hours. In this time we will shoot messages for the districts, showing them the progress of the baby. You and Finnick will read from our scrips, and raise the spirits of the other districts. Snow and his army will be too scared to even touch this area, he'll know you're baby will be birth as the symbol..."

"Please stop."

Right away Katniss said, feeling tears of anger building behind her eyes. Coin stared.

"Katniss, you must understand..."

"You locked Finnick and me away, forcing each other to mate like animals. Now I'm knocked up, and you're saying you want to cage me away like some animal. To carry this baby so you can whore me out just as the capitol wanted?"

Coin smirked.

"Listen here Katniss, we have conditions of our own. I'm sure you don't understand how important this child will be."

"As a pawn in the war? What do you honestly believe will happen with this baby? That after everything the districts will finally rebel all because of a child? What about 12? What if Snow starting doing the same with the other districts? What if this is all for nothing? Snow won't stop because there's a baby and these people might uprise. There's all ready been an uprising and it hasn't even shaken him. Look at how many have died so far? I had hope for this place, rescue...and instead you are al worse than Snow could ever be."

Coin continued not even blinking.

"If you go along and agree with us, we will allow Mr. Odair to go into the environment as company..."

"Prim, mom?" Both didn't say anything, their ashamed eyes cast downwards. Coin shook her head.

"No, just Mr. Odair. You will be taken out for regular checkups, and monitored. As long as so harm comes to you and the baby, and you cooperate no harm will come to your family..."

"Again?! More threats!"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures."

"Go to Hell..." "

Katniss please..."

Katniss looked over at Prim who stared up, eyes watering with tears. Right away Katniss struggled.

"Prim? What did they do to you?! Tell me what's wrong!"

Coin stood up, smoothing out her pants before walking over to Prim. Smiling, she put her arm around her sister's shaking shoulders.

"Katniss, a lot of people are depending if you. There's a lot riding on this, and I'm sure you will come to see that we are simply protecting you."

"Why can't I just be in the district, stay down below. Out here with my loved ones. I'm sure you can monitor and protect and watch me as much as you want. Please, i'll go along with anything you say, what's done is done. I promise..."

Coin shook his head.

"I'm afraid that isn't an option. Count yourself lucky..."

"Lucky?!"

"You and Finnick will be protected. Two darlings of the capitol brought together by tragedy made by Snow. Your baby, a symbol of..."

"If you say hope I'm going to scream."

Coin laughed shaking her head.

"You and you're baby will be taken care of and once it's born..."

"What? It will all be over? What until the war ends? Who knows when that will be. Who knows if we ever win? This count be going on for years, or even forever. What put us and the baby on show like the Capitol wanted? Have us put it in the spotlight and whore it out like you did with us? Say just like with the games that we could live in peace until something else happens?! This is my life, Finnick's...and now this baby's. You can't control us like this..."

"Oh Katniss you truly don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"Into? I'm pregnant!"

"Katniss, you can be locked in there alone for the next nine months, not knowing what's going to happen to you're family...or Finnick. He's expendable."

"You bastards..."

"Agree..."

With that she took a blade from her pocket and pressed it against Prim's throat. Eyes widening, Prim uttered a soft cry before Katniss struggled again.

"NO!"

"Agree then."

Katniss struggled again, before letting out a yell of frustration. Collapsing back, Katniss shot Coin a look.

"Fine, I agree."

Smiling Coin released the blade.

"Splendid. Try to disobey and I will send you your sister's blood, in fact I'll make it rain on you."

Katniss laid there, harshly breathing before shutting her eyes.

"We'll come get you in six weeks." Before Katniss could say anything one of the doctor's walked over with a syringe. Feeling sick to her stomach, she stared.

"What is that?" The doctor got closer. Struggling, Katniss shook her head from side to side before the needle pricked her skin. Within moments her vision blurred again and she fell into darkness.

"Katniss?"

Eyelids fluttering, she slowly stared up at a clear blue sky. Faintly she heard birds crying before her head began to swim. Taking a second, her eyes drifted over and saw Finnick staring down at her, bangs hanging down. His sea green eyes were frightened as Katniss' head laid in his lap. Finnick was shirtless, dark circles under his eyes, as his tanned hands lightly touched the sides of her head.

"Katniss, please say something."

Katniss took a second, her head aching before she blinked.

"Finnick? Where are we?"

"I woke up here a few minuets ago. You were laying beside me..."

"We're here?"

"Where?" Katniss slowly sat up, her head still swimming. The back of it ached, as she blinked and looked out. They were on a beach. The water seemed to go on for a ways, the horizon almost looking like a painting. Turning to the side, she saw it appeared they were off the shore of some small island. There was some jungle behind them, and palm trees slowly swaying in the breeze.

It was warm, the sun shinning down on them. Looking, she couldn't believe the detail. They were on the beach, she could feel the hot soft sand underneath her, smell the sea air, and feel the sun's warmth beat down on them. Katniss found herself wearing shorts and a tank top. Her hair was braided, and her arm bandaged. Finnick was in torn off shorts, wearing the necklace. Katniss turned and stared at Finnick.

"Coin..."

Before she could finish, Finnick's grip tightened on her.

"Level 3."

"Coin talked to you?"

"They knocked me out, I woke up handcuffed. She told me you agreed to staying here during the pregnancy...they...said if I fought them they would hurt you...I didn't believe them because of the baby but Coin said she would mark up your you could still carry a baby, and she would pin it on an attack fromt he capitol...I..."

He dropped his eyes before biting down on his bottom lip.

"I didn't want to, but she showed me the knife and said she would carve your face in...I..."

Katniss' eyes began to water up. Sitting there she shook her head. "She said she would hurt you and my family again. God how stupid are we?"

Softly crying, she sat there with her head in her hands before Finnick laid his head against her back. Struggling to catch his breath, he sat there with her both shaking despite the sun's warmth. Right away Katniss felt Finnick's nervous hands roaming over her body. Looking over, she saw how terrified he looked.

"Finnick?"

"Did they hurt you, are you okay?"

Katniss grabbed his hand and squeezed it. I'm fine honestly. What about you?"

She stared at him before Finnick lightly touched the back of his head.

"Knocked me out, I'm sore but fine..."

"Did you bleed?"

"A little, what about you?"

His hand lightly touched her head.

"Sore...but I'm okay."

"What's wrong with your wrists, look..."

Finnick grabbed one of Katniss' wrists turning it over, there they were faintly bruised from the straps that had held her down.

"I'm fine..."

"It looks like it hurts, what happened?"

Gently he rubbed her wrist before bringing it up to his lips. Giving it a light kiss, he went back to rubbing it. Touched, Katniss sighed before shaking her head.

"She had me strapped down in the med unit. Prim and my mom were there, she held a knife to Prim's throat."

Finnick closed his eyes, looking almost in pain. Sighing, Katniss looked over her shoulder and stared down the beach that looked as if it could almost go on forever. Feeling Finnick's hands on her shoulders, the two looked around before slowly getting up. Offering his hand, he helped her up. Together they walked barefoot through the warm sand and up and down the beach. After almost ten minuets they reached the end where the fore-field was. Lucky for them it wasn't electric, instead it just seemed like a glass dome. The two pressed against it, feeling a faint tingling sensation before backing up. Finnick thew a few small pebbles at it but nothing happened. Instead they clinked against what looked like glass before falling back down.

Slowly Finnick traced the fore-field barrier, he followed it into the water where he pointed clearly out that it must have wrapped around. Going almost waist deep in the water, he felt the barrier and told Katniss who was watching that it went all the way down. He figured Coin didn't miss a thing, there wouldn't be any way out. Getting back, he took her hand and they walked back the opposite way. The same happened in another ten minuets on the other end. Going back to the center, they saw things sitting further back near the tree line that was waiting for them. The first was a large unit of supplies. There were large barrels, boxes, and bags. Inside them were basic materials. There was food, water, first aid, materials for building a tent or hut. There were arrows, lanterns, clothing, and several other things including video equipment. They searched through everything for almost an hour before standing back. Finnick and Katniss saw there was supplies, packed neatly in the bins with military fashion. Taking Katniss' hand, the two explored the jungle. It was a tropic muggy climate, almost exactly like the clock beach. Right away Katniss felt her anxiety begin to build within her.

Squeezing Finnick's hand, the two walked over the root covered ground, where tiny streams of fresh water and stones laid scattered. There was a bit of an incline as they explored silently. Beautiful colorful birds flew overhead as they continued looking. The trees were tall, with heavy green leafs for a canopy. Walking, they found the barrier which seemed shaped exactly like the wall of a dome. The two pressed against it, looking off at the other side of what seemed like the jungle continuing. Feeling the dull vibration, the two stepped back before Katniss' eyes scanned the area.

"Jungle goes back about a mile, I'm sure this is one giant dome. I saw a bow and barrel of arrows, we can see how far up it goes. But I think this is it. Stuck in a fricking snow globe."

"Notice no animals..."

"Besides the birds?"

"Yeah, guess Coin meant it when she said barley any threats. God knows how many cameras there are. I'm sure there's fish, and it seems as if we have everything we need..."

Trailing off, Katniss let go of Finnick's hand and sat down on a moss covered rock. Feeling exhausted, she put her head in her hands before Finnick knelt down, gently holding her shoulder.

"Is your mom and Prim okay?"

"I don't know...again locked away and not knowing anything."

"Come on, lets get back to the beach."

Taking his hand, Katniss slowly got up as the two headed back. When they got back to the beach Katniss insisted on taking the bow and arrow and climb one of the palm trees. Finnick right away said he could do it but Katniss said she wanted to and held the arrow between her teeth. Putting the bow over her shoulder, she began to climb carefully all the meanwhile Finnick nervously hovered watching her as she climbed up. Once she was up, twenty or so feet up she grabbed onto the branches and remembered doing this before. Looking around, she felt a warm breeze as strands of her hair blew back as she aimed the bow.

Looking up at the sky. she watched the arrow hit as the forcefield glowed showing a faint honeycomb pattern just as before. It was high, but nevertheless a dome. They were trapped. Closing her eyes, she held onto the tree before nodding. This was it, she was doing this. Trying to think of Prim's scared eyes, she knew she had to do this. Finnick and her would think together, they would find a way out. Climbing down, she found Finnick staring up his eyes big and worried.

"You okay?"

"Yeah fine, it's high up, but your right...it's a dome."

Jumping down, she brushed her legs off before Finnick took her hand.

"Promise me something?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't do that again."

Katniss smirked.

"Please don't even start, God knows I'll get enough of how I'm carrying precious cargo."

Finnick sadly smiled, brushing her hair back.

"I know, your not glass...you won't break."

"Listen, we outta start setting up camp...we have a lot to do..."

"Katniss, sit. I got this..." Shaking her head, Katniss shoot him a look.

"No, we're doing this together, I'm not helpless. Come on, let's see what materials they have..."

Smirking as she pushed past him, Finnick nodded as he turned. "Yes ma'am." By sunset Finnick and Katniss were exhausted. They took the piles of lumber and took the tools to construct a platform seven or so feet up around the largest palm tree they found just looking out on the beach. Finnick was used to building since many of the houses in four were build by fishermen. Katniss used vines to wrap and coil around different pieces of wood they were chopping. It was hot, and Katniss found focusing just on building she would zone everything out. Finnick had all ready gotten a bronzed tan and was all ready nailing support rafters.

Glancing off at the water, the tides were coming in, foaming against the sand. The sky was a beautiful shade of orange and red. Watching the sun set, she nervously bit on her lip. They were really stuck here.

"Finnick?"

Finnick stopped hammering before turning.

"Yeah?"

"We gotta give it a rest until morning, soon we won't be able to see anything. We'll make a fire."

"You okay sleeping on the beach tonight?"

"Yeah there's nothing around that can hurt us, besides with these fake stars and moon...I'm sure it will be some show."

Laughing, Finnick put down the hammer before walking over, hands on his hips.

"It's coming along pretty good, the shade of the trees will block the sun, and we'll make ladders to go up and down."

"Sounds good." Squatting, Finnick went beside her before looking down at all the work she had done.

"Wow, you're good."

"I try."

"Come on, let's get that fire started..."

Within the hour the two sat together watching a small fire they built on the beach. They had gathered driftwood, dug a hole, and got it started in no time. Promising her a fresh dinner, he took the trident that was among all the other things and stood out in the surf. Within five minuets, he speared two fish and walked back. Katniss smiled, clapping as he grinned and began to clean them.

"Mr. Odair, you are good."

After they ate, the two sat together, leaning against each other watching the flames flicker. It was still warm out, but as the shadows settled the air had cooled off a bit. Not saying a word, they stomped the fire out before grabbing one of the wool blankets and laid it out. Together the two laid side by side before Finnick put his arms behind his head.

"I'm exhausted."

Katniss nodded before he smiled and slipped the necklace off his head.

"Here..."

"No Finnick..."

"Come on, take it. It's yours."

"Are you sure?"

"I am, makes me feel better seeing you wear it."

Putting it over her head, Katniss laid there playing with it silently before she glanced over and stared at him. With the pale moonlight shinning down on them, and the sound of the crashing waves the two laid together before Katniss reached over and touched his arm.

"I can't even begin to think about what it would have been like being in here alone."

"You okay?" "As good as to be expected. Coin said in a few weeks they will take us out, film us and make a message to all the different districts announcing the pregnancy."

Finnick rolled his eyes laying there.

"Yeah threaten you, and lock you up in what's pretty much another arena. I'm sure they really care about this baby..."

"God, it's only been what a week or so and I can't even begin to think about this..."

"It's okay."

"What about when they let us out..."

Finnick shook his head before leaning in and whispering...

"We gotta figure out a way for us to talk without knowing they are listening, we'll figure this out later but not the first time they let us out." Katniss nodded before she gently stroked the side of his face.

"We will..." Staring at her with serious and intense eyes, Finnick took hold of her face.

"Listen to me...I promise I'll never let anything happen to you or the baby..."

Before he could finish Katniss leaned forward and deeply kissed him underneath the false moon and stars.


	12. Days turn into weeks

Two weeks later.

Katniss was softly humming as she sat Indian style up on the platform that was now build up in the palm tree. It had taken Finnick and herself nearly five days before completing it. It was build completely around the entire large trunk of the tree, with ladders on opposite ends for them to climb up and down onto. They made railings and made the roof out of heavy canopy leafs from other trees, weaving them together tightly. Finnick had walked around the platform testing it out, even going so far to jumping on it making sure it could support extra weight.

Laughing Katniss had climbed up and saw they were high enough off to ground in case of rain or high tides, and still able to leap off in case. Finnick insisted on taking the supplies bins up himself so Katniss wouldn't have to carry them. Stacking them, he brought them up as Katniss sorted through them. The two hammered in nails to hang things such as their arrows, clothing, and extra equipment. Laying down the wool blankets, Katniss made a bed for the two of them and put the lanterns up. It wasn't the greatest, but it was still a shelter that they would be sharing for the next nearly nine months. Katniss noticed that most of the clothes were baggy and lose fitting to go along with her changing body through the pregnancy. Finnick and her counted the supplies they had, and knew that if Coin was monitoring as closely as she said she would, they wouldn't have to worry about running out of anything. Still, the two took extra steps in trying to make sure they could fend for themselves in the next up coming weeks.

They had fresh water just a few yards away from a running stream. The first morning they were there they boiled the water before figuring that since the whole habit wasn't dangerous there wasn't any harm from drinking straight from it. Finnick tried it first, not wanting Katniss to get sick, after a day of feeling fine he told her it would be fine. Katniss spent time shooting some of the wild birds. They roasted the first bird, and dug clams that evening. Remembering the black pearl Peta had given her, Katniss spent the reminder of the evening sitting on the damp sand depressed as she helped clean them. Noticing her mood, Finnick decided in order to raise her spirits and had her lay down on the beach with him that night to watch the stars.

Even if the night sky was fake, they seemed to have gotten the star constellations right. Pointing them out, he told her the stories his father had told him about sea Gods, and kings and queens. Laying there, Katniss listened and slowly felt at ease. That night, the two went back to their shelter, climbing up and looking around.

"I can't believe you built this..."

Katniss said in wonder as she leaned against one of the railings. Joining her, Finnick stood beside her leaning forward.

"No, we did."

Smiling, the two looked out at the dark beach and crashing waves before they lit a few of the lanterns before both began getting ready for bed. Sitting on the laid out blankets, Katniss looked up as Finnick laid down beside her. Shirtless, in just his shorts, he laid back before looking at her. Softly smirking, Katniss reached forward and rubbed his stomach. She saw ripples of his muscles, and the tiny trail of hair that led down past the waist band of his shorts.

"You look tired..."

"Yeah, we've been busy. How are you doing? Sun hasn't been too much for you?"

Katniss shook her head.

"No, I've been fine. If it wasn't for knowing that all of this was staged it would be beautiful. Almost like those islands we talked about."

Smiling up, Finnick nodded before putting his arms behind his head.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"Maybe explore the streams some more, show me how to fish with that trident?"

"Yeah? You want to?"

"Of course, you're pretty good with that thing."

"How about I show you how to use the trident, you show me how to hunt with the bow."

"Deal."

Smiling Finnick reached up cupping the side of her face. With that, Katniss leaned down and softly kissed his lips. Closing her eyes, she felt their mouths open and close as his tongue slipped between her lips, warm and wet. Sighing through the kiss, Katniss slowly laid down against him as he wrapped his strong arms around her. Slowly his hands began to roam over her body, cupping and squeezing her breasts. Within seconds her frantic hands were pushing down his shorts before he rolled over on top of her. Minuets later both were completely naked, as Katniss' legs were wrapped tightly around Finnick's ass which pumped up and down in a maddening rhythm. Laying underneath him, Katniss felt sweat pouring down her as she whimpered. Holding onto her tight, Finnick harshly thrusted into her before finally climaxing loudly.

Groaning, he collapsed onto her, as they pressed their foreheads against each other. Feeling completely drained, Katniss weakly kissed Finnick's stubble covered cheek before closing her eyes. When Finnick tried to lift himself out of her, Katniss held onto him. "Don't, not yet." Staring down at her, Finnick kissed her before laying against her. Together the two laid there as crickets faintly chirped in the darkness. The next two weeks seemed almost like a blur. Instead of actually thinking about the future, the two focused on the present. They secured their shelter, and on the forth day they were there the clouds actually did darken and for the most part of the day it down poured. Besides a few tiny leaks in the roof they made, the two stayed perfectly dry wrapped in blankets watching the storm as it caused the waves to cash onto the beach. The wind was violently blowing around, but from within the shelter, the two sat perfectly fine and protected. They drank tea they had saved from the supplies, and ate crackers.

They played cards, which was among the many things packed in the storage bins. Katniss had been collecting herbs from the jungle and had been trying her hardest to remember the mixtures her mother had taught her growing up. During the storm, the two passed the time watching the weather, and laying together snuggled up. Finnick kept cursing them by asking what the purpose of a storm was if they intended on keeping her and the baby safe? For the better part of that afternoon they made love, and fell asleep in each other's arms. The following days the weather had cleared up back to being sunny and hot. Finnick had taught her how to fish with the trident with spearing fish. He stood behind her in the warm surf, holding and guiding her arms and showing her how to closely watch the water for movement. After hours of trying Katniss finally speared two tiny fish and both celebrated by eating them on the beach together. The following afternoon Katniss took Finnick hunting where she showed him how to hunt for birds.

Laughing, she noticed how clumsy he was when he wasn't on the beach or water. Several times Katniss showed him how to crouch down, be quite, and wait for the birds to land. She showed him the tick of throwing stones and quickly taking aim as the birds took flight. After missing a few times, he finally was able to wound one enough to grab it as it fluttered around on the ground. That night they ate on beach, talking and watching the waves. In the next few days they swam, sunned themselves, and did whatever they could to pass the time. Katniss often lost track of time. Finnick and her would sit on the soft white sand talking for hours, swim in the cool water, of explore. Sitting on the platform shelter, the two would listen to the birds, and lay together. Katniss enjoyed the sex now, and found it a wonderful distraction. Night after night, she would snuggle in close, listening to his breathing as she laid there in the darkness. Finally a morning came while she was sitting, braiding different flowers together while Finnick fished that the most awful feeling crept inside her stomach.

Grimacing, Katniss felt her stomach toss. Slapping a cupped hand over her mouth, she scrambled to get up and hurried down the ladder before barley making it to the bushes. Retching, she dry heaved before warm acidy vomit bubbled up from her throat as she threw up violently. Gagging, she felt more vomit fly out of her mouth before a set of strong warm hands were holding her shoulders before gently pulling back her hair from being in her face. Spitting, Katniss felt her stomach toss and right away groaned.

"You okay?"

Finnick asked.

"I'm fine, really..."

"I'll get some water..."

"No, just go...please it's my problem."

"Think it was the fish?"

Just the thought of fish made her stomach roll as she spit again, using the back of her hand to wipe her mouth.

"No, I think it might be..."

"Morning sickness?"

Finnick said flatly. Sighing Katniss spit again.

"Yeah I guess so..." That's when another lurch in her stomach caused her to lean forward. Tightening her lips together she moaned before blindly waving back at him.

"Please go! I don't want you to see me like this!"

But Finnick stayed. Silently he held her hair back as she began to vomit again. Feeling his hands gently rub her back, she gagged again before taking a deep heavy breath. She felt terrible. Holding her, Finnick with one gentle scoop, picked her up and carried her back up to the platform. Gently laying her down onto the blankets he hurried and got water. Letting her slowly sip it he sighed, brushing her bangs back.

"Better?"

Katniss nodded, even though her stomach still felt terrible.

"I don't know what came over me..."

"I guess it's normal. Just lay here and relax..."

Finnick continued gently brushing back her hair before Katniss began to cry.

"Katniss?"

Katniss shook her head, unable to speak. Instead she just laid there knowing that this was a reality. There was a life growing inside of her and there was nothing she could do about it. A few days later, Katniss learned that her morning sickness usually hit worse after breakfast. Instead of eating fish, she stuck to fruit that Finnick would pick her and take slow sips of fresh water. She found her stomach lurching every once in a while but got a good grip on it. One morning she sat beside one of the streams, gently washing her hair as Finnick bathed just a few feet away. Watching his naked body glimmer in the early morning sunlight that came down from the openings of the trees above, she smiled. He was completely perfect, every inch of him. Turning, Finnick smiled as he caught her watching him.

"See something you like?"

Katniss blushed before picking herself up and walking over. Easing herself into the cool water, she smiled before pressing her hands against his broad chest. Lightly she let her tongue dance against his skin before kissing it. Leaning down, Finnick began to slowly kiss her before both slowly sat backwards into the running water. Laying against the smooth stones, the two began to slowly kiss as Finnick's hands went down between her legs. Again his fingers began to move deep within her as Katniss rocked her body back and forth moaning as her own frantic hands began to reach down, wrapping tightly around his sex.

Together the two laid in the water, deeply kissing each other. Somewhere, off in the distance Coin watched alone in one of the monitor rooms. Allowing the camera to zoom in on the two naked lovers as she smiled an insane grin. At six weeks, Katniss and Finnick had developed a pretty good system for living in this habitat. It rained almost like clockwork every forth day now. Those times they would simply stay in the shelter, passing the time and watching the storm. The other days they would hunt, fish, swim, or simply just pass the time. There were no books, or anything to good use so they either played cards, carved wood, weaved together branches, vines, and flowers, sunned themselves, slept, or made love. One day Finnick attempted to show Katniss how to dance which resulted in them tumbling down into the sand holding onto each other laughing. Other day they dove and collected shells, the next pebbles.

They picked flowers, build walls of sand, even skipped rocks. Somehow even though they were trapped, they found ways to pass the time without it getting to them. Katniss began feeling mood swings beginning to happen. Her anxiety would always be at it's worse whenever she was having a bad morning. Her upset stomach usually didn't last long, but she found herself rising early, even before Finnick and carefully slipping out of his arms. There she would sat on the beach, watching the sun rise, remembering Peta describing the colors. Often she would walk off and weep, trying her hardest not to let Finnick see. She suspected that he knew, but gave her the space she needed. She found her hormones getting the worse of her. Nearly every evening she couldn't keep her hands off Finnick. Most nights they would spend up on the shelter having sex until all hours. Over and over again she couldn't get enough, worked up in a frantic heat. Most times Finnick would laugh as she collapsed against him.

"How can you even keep going, I'm drained..."

Instead, she would wrap her arms loosely around his neck and begin again, kissing him like a mad woman as she began to loudly cry out, going up and down. One morning she found herself staring at her still pretty flat stomach, running her hands over it wondering when she would start seeing her body change. Just then that awful music from the games began to play, causing her to sit up quickly, eyes darting up to the sky. The screen flashed and Coin appeared smiling.

"Good morning Katniss."

"FINNICK!"

Katniss yelled. Instantly she heard him running from up the beach towards her. Coin's face stared down at them as Katniss hurried down the ladder, nearly knocking into Finnick. Instantly their trembling arms were around each other.

"It has been six weeks which means we shall transport you up to the medical level, have you cleaned up, and shoot our messages. You will be able to see your family and if all goes as planned after forty-eight hours you will return here. Struggle or try to escape then you will be placed back in this environment without Mr. Odair."

With that the screen went to black. Standing together, scared out of their minds, suddenly something flew out of nowhere, hitting Katniss in the left leg. Feeling almost like a bee sting, Katniss yelped out in pain and grabbed into Finnick. Instantly she felt her vision blur as her eyes rolled up and she collapsed against him. Giving her a dull shake, Finnick looked down at her terrified.

"KATNISS?"

He gave her another hard shake.

"KATNISS?!"

Looking up, his face crumpled.

"YOU BASTARDS!"

Just then a sharp sting hit his neck, and in just a matter of seconds he slumped down, still holding Katniss. Within seconds, the two blacked out.


	13. A not so perfect world

When Katniss awoke, she was sitting in a sterile white room, dressed in a short hospital gown.

As soon as she came to, her head swam from whatever they had injected in her. Feeling nauseous, she sat up slowly feeling a headache beginning to come on. Just then her eyes focused. She was in a medical lab, there were counters, cabinets, and tables. She sat on the cold floor, trying to focus before the door slid open. Finnick raced in, wearing slacks and a T-shirt, his hair damp, and hanging in his face.

"Katniss!"

He yelled running over as fast as he could. Kneeling down, he grabbed her head and forced her to look at him.

"Are you okay?"

Katniss blinked, still feeling pretty drugged up. She stared into his terrified green eyes, before glancing over and saw Coin and Plutarch standing side by side along with two peace keepers and nurses.

"Katniss, how are you feeling?"

Coin asked with a cold and chilling smile on her face as she strolled in. Right away Finnick held Katniss tightly in his arms, before shooting her a look.

"You bitch! What did you do to her?!"

"She's just coming around, a little groggy that's all. Just give her a second..."

Coin nodded to the nurses.

"Lay her down carefully, I want to make sure everything is fine."

"Stay away from her!" Finnick screamed, his face becoming flushed as he held onto Katniss. Coin stared down before shaking her head.

"Mr. Odair, listen to me very carefully. If you don't control yourself you will be asked to leave."

She motioned behind her where the peace keepers stood next to Plutarch. Sighing, looking defeated, Finnick drooped his eyes before picking Katniss up himself. Carefully, he laid her down onto the table before the nurses stepped in the way.

"Please stand back Mr. Odair."

Katniss laid there, swimming in and out of her blurred vision. Everything seemed so blurred. Right away she held the nurses' gloved hands take her arms and prick her with syringes. Staring up at the ceiling, almost unable to move or speak. Moments later, she heard Coin say she wanted an internal ultrasound. Feeling her legs get spread apart, and placed into stirrups, she blindly looked around as the nurses crowded around. One was taking her blood pressure, while the others prepped her. Glancing down she saw her two spread legs and Coin standing watching without any emotion on her face. That's when she felt the pain enter her. Crying out, her back arched before Finnick raced to her side, his eyes worried.

"What are you doing to her?!"

He yelled. Ignoring him, Coin and the nurses pressed forward as Katniss laid back feeling thin tears roll down her face. Right away she grabbed Finnick's hand and clutched onto it as hard as she could. Moments later a monitor appeared beside them, fuzzy and blurring in blacks and blues. The nurse moved whatever was inside of her, causing horrible discomfort before she pointed.

"The fetus looks healthy, going on seven weeks."

Katniss glanced over at the screen and saw what appeared to be a tiny white dot flickering onto the screen. Staring at it, she couldn't believe that was the baby, the very same baby that was growing inside of her. Looking up, she saw Finnick staring, his eyes confused and unsure. Moments later whatever it was got pulled from her body before the nurses began to take more blood. The entire time, Katniss stared up at Finnick knowing as long as she could see his face she could get through this. After all was said and done Coin brought in Effie, and two helpers. The moment Effie walked in, her face said it all. Katniss had woken up a bit, and was now sitting on one of the medical tables, clutching onto Finnick. Effie stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes filling with tears for a moment as she bit down on her lip.

"Oh my sweet darling..."

Before anything else could be said, Coin nodded as Plutarch cleared his throat.

"Effie has clothes designed for the two of you, we'll meet in the studio in a half an hour, I have a script ready. We'll shoot a few spots and then we'll be finished."

"I want to see my family..."

Katniss flatly said.

"You'll see them as soon as we're finished, as long as you do exactly as we say."

With that Plutarch, Coin, and the nurses left, leaving two of the peace keepers by the doors holding their weapons. Still feeling dizzy and sore, Katniss blinked before Effie hurried over, throwing her arms around her.

"Oh my poor Katniss, what happened? All they said was that you two were being held on a different level for safety reasons, what happened?"

One of the peace keepers glared at them catching Katniss' scared eyes. Shaking her head, Katniss looked down.

"I can't talk about it..."

"Is it true, that your really?"

"Yeah."

Effie's eyes filled with tears as she smiled.

"Oh that's wonderful...you two?"

Finnick nodded tightening his grip around Katniss, the two looked at Effie with scared tear filled eyes, no longer the warriors they once were. Right away Effie without speaking saw the looks she was getting. Staring at Katniss, she saw how terrified she looked. With a slight shake of her head, she seemed to almost know without speaking. Feeling the peace keepers behind her, Effie straightened up, and gave a fake smile.

"Well, that baby will have beautiful genes if it gets Katniss' strong cheek bones, and Finnick's eyes and hair. Come, I have wonderful styles designed..."

After getting washed up, Katniss found herself getting prepped and made up. Her legs waxed, her eyebrows plucked, her makeup being done. Searching, she saw one of the helpers lightly applying a thin layer of makeup onto Finnick who sat right beside her. The entire time, they refused to stop holding hands. Finally, they were given the wardrobes. Katniss was wearing a beautiful grown, tight around the belly, and loose everywhere else with flowing colors of light blue and gray. Finnick was dressed in lather slacks and an open white shirt. Right away Effie opened a small black velvet box.

"Your engagement ring..."

It was a sparkling stunning stone, almost the color of coral with a twisting band of gold. Katniss stared at it confused before Effie smiled.

"I don't want a ring, I have Finnick's necklace..."

She touched it as he laid against her breast. Effie nervously smiled before shaking her head.

"Coin insisted. Nothing too flashy, but just enough. Come on Katniss, please?"

Sighing, Katniss slipped the ring onto her finger before holding her hand out. Finnick cocked his head and leaned forward.

"It's beautiful..." J

ust then, as the helpers were finishing pinning Katniss' hair, Coin and Plutarch walked in.

"Ah, there's our girl on fire. Ready for the camera?"

Katniss glared at them. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"That's our girl, come on you two." Soon they found themselfs in the studio, lights and cameras ready. Katniss stood on the platform looking over the lines before feeling sick to her stomach. Looking at Finnick who stood beside her, looking over her shoulder at them, she made a face.

"Do they really think people are going to believe this?" Finnick shook his head before softly saying...

"Crazy I know..."

Sighing, Katniss looked down at herself, hating how she felt and looked.

"Fine, let's just get this over with."

Plutarch stepped forward, arranging exactly how the two should stand and pose. Katniss would sit on a stool, her hands on her still flat stomach, which seemed to look bigger in this dress as Finnick stood with one hand on her shoulder, standing behind her. Once the camera rolled, Katniss felt her throat lock up. How could she ever perform like this and make these people believe her? How could she live this lie? Instead, she felt Finnick's warm hand on her shoulder and took a deep breath.

"People of the districts, I have a message for President Snow. You might have murdered our loved ones in cold blood..."

"Cut!" Plutarch snapped shaking his head from the control booth.

"Katniss, we need you to show more emotion, more passion...just like before."

"Just like before? That was when I didn't pretend or act. If you really want me to say what's on my mind..."

Plutarch shook his head.

"Never mind, just continue...again."

Taking a deep breath, Katniss tried to relax before staring at the camera.

"People of the districts, I have a message for President Snow. You might have murdered our loved ones in cold blood, you may have destroyed twelve, and kill thousands of innocent people...but you will never win as long as there's hope..."

Looking down remembering what she had to do, she forced herself not to scream. Lightly she touched her stomach.

"And in me hope lives and grows stronger each day. Finnick and I are proof that no matter how hard you try to beat us down, love will defeat all..." Finnick now took over with his line as he spoke clearly and towards the camera.

"Our child and love will be our symbol of hope in this war. Something Snow you will never know, or come close to. Our child will be the first to be born in this rebellion, and it will never know fear as we did. No...you Snow...you..."

Now it was Katniss' turn as she glared at the camera.

"You will know fear."

With epic music rising, the lights went down as Plutarch yelled cut. With that, he clapped loudly saying how wonderful it was. After ten or so more takes, photographs were taken of the two of them sitting side by side, touching Katniss' stomach, or kissing. Finally Coin was pleased and the two were ushered to what she called the "Green room." Waiting was Prim and her mother.

"Prim!"

Katniss yelled as she ran over, flinging her arms around them. Prim clutched onto her sister as the two cried against each other's shoulders. Finnick walked in, watching as Katniss drew herself back.

"Are you okay?"

She looked over at her mother who seemed on the verge of tears herself.

"We're fine, are you?"

"Yes, of course..."

"How's the baby?"

Her mother asked staring at her. Before she could even answer, Coin appeared again.

"Katniss, it's time."

"I didn't even get a minute! Please..."

"Now Katniss, I promised they wouldn't be harmed, you'll get longer next trimester..."

Katniss stared at them shocked before she looked back at them, too much was happening too fast. Her head spinning, she gulped before staring at them.

"Where's Haymitch?"

"We don't know, they locked him away...he was saying what they were doing was wrong. I don't know if he's alive or not..."

"Now Katniss." Katniss turned and saw Coin holding a syringe against Finnick's neck. He stood there perfectly calm, but his eyes directly at Katniss. Feeling her heart skip, she turned back knowing she didn't have much time.

"I'll be back, I promise..."

"Now Katniss."

Sighing, Katniss snapped her eyes shut before kissing Prim's hand and reaching over for her and her mother. Hugging the two, her insides shake, she stood there before slowly getting up. Nearly stumbling, she she fought back the tears, she walked over to Finick before Coin smiled.

"Good girl."

With one hard push, she injected the syringe into Finnick's neck. Finnick's eyes snapped shut as he let out a yell, and grabbed onto where she stuck him. Gasping, Katniss' shocked face crumbled as she stared at Coin.

"You bitch!"

With a sharp prick, Katniss felt a needle go into her arm before she fell back. Grabbing onto Finnick, she swayed before everything blurred into a dark black. What seemed like seconds later, Katniss' eyelids fluttered and she stared up at the clear blue sky. Hearing the distant sound of waves crashing, she laid there for a second before slowly sitting up. She was back on the beach. Those bastards drugged them again and put her back here. Sitting there, she squinted against the sunlight, and stared out at the water. Off to her right there were new supplies bins stacked neatly in the sand. Sitting there, she looked over and saw Finnick just coming to beside her. Sitting up, hiked up on his elbow he coughed before looking over at her. His eyes looked bloodshot and badly drugged.

"You okay?"

Katniss asked leaning forward, touching his face. Finnick took a second before nodding.

"What about you?"

Katniss blinked, looking out at the water. her head felt heavy, and her vision blurred for a second. She knew the drugs were still in her system, and would take a while before wearing off.

"I'm fine...I guess..."

"I wonder if all this stuff will hurt the baby?"

Finnick asked, reaching over and touching her arm. Looking down at herself, Katniss stared down at her stomach before lowering her head and weeping. Sitting up, Finnick put his arms around her before kissing her shoulder.

"Shhhh, it's all right..."

Still crying, Katniss buried her head against Finnick's chest, knowing they had done this to themselves. That as long as Coin had the power, they would be her little puppets. Feeling Finnick's strong arms holding her, she hated to admit it with her family and friends somewhere, always now in danger. She was relieved that she was back in this pretend world with Finnick. At least here there wasn't any future, danger, or death. It was just the two of them... Looking down at her stomach remembering the ultrasound, she shook her head.

No, the three of them. Safe and sound, in a not so perfect word.


	14. Six months later

**Six months later **

Katniss laid on her back in the shelter on a hot and sunny day. Her dress was open, revealing her large round pregnant stomach that stuck out largely from her tiny little frame. She was deeply tanned now, and her long dark hair had developed waves of their own as it flowed past her shoulders. Lightly touching her hands against her stomach, she laughed up at Finnick who stared down at her with such love it seemed almost dangerous. Finnick was tanned as well, and besides his hair looking slightly longer in length, he was still the same boyishly handsome victor she had met what seemed like a million years ago. He laid down beside her, shirtless, and pressing his large hands against her stomach, feeling for any movement.

Katniss loved whenever Finnick touched her, his hands seemed to have gotten a rough texture to them from building onto their shelter, chopping driftwood, and breaking down branches. Some nights Katniss felt as if she would go crazy whenever he touched her with those hands. His fingers lightly traveling up her legs, his hands cupping her breasts, holding, pleasuring, and most of all comforting her. Today was a regular routine, most mornings they would lay in their makeshift bed together, talking, kissing, and feeling for the baby.

Katniss still remembered the first time the baby first moved. They were sitting on the beach, sharpening coral rocks into arrows when the slight movement made her jump. Instantly she laughed feeling herself before grabbing Finnick's wrist and making him feel. The look on his face, was enough happiness to last Katniss a lifetime. They were called out again when she was at 18 weeks. The pregnancy had been going along smoothy, the morning sickness only lasted a month or so longer. Katniss and Finnick, both on edge over what happened barley let each other out of their sight. They focused on hunting, fishing, keeping the shelter going, and finding a system to talk without being heard. Finally, they developed a way after Katniss, lonely one morning wandering in the jungle saw a mockingly fly by. Remembering Rue, she closed her eyes and whistled before it dawned on her. Right away over the course of the next two weeks they began to find a system in talking. At first it seemed impossible, they found that long and short notes would mean different sets of letters, one short was the letter A, two short was the letter B, and three short was the letter C. Four long would be D, five long would be E, and so on and so forth.

They began developing mostly whenever they were hunting to see if there were ways for them to talk by just whistling. Whenever they did this, or planned, they would sit close together on the beach, write it in the sand before quickly brushing it away. Finally, after plenty of struggling they finally figured it out. The two of them began communicating, and started trying to think of what would happen next. They decided that they would tell Coin whenever they got brought in again no more drugging, even if they claimed it wouldn't hurt the baby. The next would be before any messages would be shot they would demand to see Prim and Katniss' mother. They also wanted to see what had happened with Haymitch and Gale. They remembered the stairwells that led open to the woods.

The plan was that the last time, which would be right before the baby was born they would signal Prim and tell her the plan. Finnick tried thinking of a way they could pass a note to her without anyone seeing. They had to just hope that they weren't drugged and be able to smuggle it to her. The note would be small, but explain what they wanted to do. As soon as the baby came, they would forbid to be separated from it. They would find a way to make a distraction and hurry to the stairwell which they would tell Prim and Katniss' mother to meet them. There they would run, hoping that they wouldn't get shot down. And then?

They weren't sure. The plan was full of holes, and more than likely wouldn't work. Whatever did happen, they knew whenever they did get out they had to escape and make sure Coin wouldn't ever get her hands on the baby. Like clockwork when Katniss was 16 weeks they were drugged. This time a screen didn't even appear to signal that Coin was sending for them. Instead Katniss remembered peeling fruit one second, and the next waking up in the medical lab. Katniss was strapped down to a table, with Finnick laying beside her. Katniss' head swam as she struggled to get free. That's when the nurses crowded around, needles ready. She heard Finnick screaming, struggling to break free but all she could focus on was the blinding lights above her. Coin entered shortly after, cool and collected. She asked how Katniss was feeling and Katniss felt her heart drumming in her chest. After promising she wouldn't fight, she was allowed to be unstrapped. Slowly sitting up, she looked over at Finnick and asked if he could be undone as well. Coin glanced over before asking Finnick if he would behave?

Looking at Katniss with eager eyes he nodded before she motioned for the nurses to let him go. Running to her, he wrapped his arms around her as the two stared up glaring at Coin. Pleased she smiled before telling Katniss she was pleased with the progress of her pregnancy and asked how she was feeling? Katniss spit in her direction, face crumpling.

"Maybe if you would stop drugging us up!"

"Katniss, it's for your own well being as well as the baby. Believe me, nothing will hurt you or your child. It's just a way to sedate you while we transport you and Finnick to the medical level."

"What you don't trust us?"

"Never say trust Katniss, it's a word you don't understand. Now shall we?"

They laid Katniss down and gave her an ultrasound, this time one of the nurses moved a paddle across her all ready swollen stomach as a monitor lit up. Finnick nervously awaited, holding her hand before the nurse pointed.

"Fetus looks strong and healthy..."

This time on the screen, the outline of the baby was much easier to see. Katniss laid there silently before Coin stepped forward.

"Let's hear the heartbeat."

With a flick of a switch an echoing seemed to ring through the room of a steady thudding. Right away Coin glanced over and smiled at the expressions on both Katniss' and Finnick's expression.

"Wonderful isn't it. To think, you two made that very life which grows inside you."

Slowly Finnick and Katniss slowly turned and glared at at Coin as she smiled.

"I believe an amniocentesis should be given as well."

Right away the nurses began moving before Katniss sat up.

"A what?"

"Lay back please..."

One of the nurses swabbed her stomach, which at the time was just starting to show the early stages of her pregnancy, as a cool brown liquid was brushed over the skin. That's when Katniss saw the needle, it looked almost seven or so inches long. Eyes widening, Katniss yelped as jumped back.

"NO!"

"Hold her down, if she fights shoot Finnick..."

Before Finnick could react a peace keeper came forward, weapon raised. Finnick looked ready to grab Katniss before she shook her head.

"Finnick, don't..."

Staring with terrified eyes, he bit his lip unsure before Katniss laid back looking at Coin and the nurses.

"What's that?"

"It's a simple test to check the baby further. You'll feel some sharp pain and pressure but as long as you hold still it won't hurt the baby..."

Laying there, Katniss tried to focus on breathing before the nurse came forward and injected the needle straight into Katniss' stomach. Eyes watering with tears, Katniss lightly cried out reaching and squeezing Finnick's hand. The needle went further into her, as Katniss laid there helpless unable to move. Finnick watched, scared out of his mind, ready to pounce.

"Don't..."

He stared, tears of terror starting to well up in his eyes as he stared down. Ignoring, the nurse looked up at the monitor where clearly the needle had appeared, going further and closer towards the baby.

"Just another second..."

Finnick watched terrified.

"Don't, you're gonna hurt it...please..."

"And...we're done..."

With that, the nurse pulled back the syringe taking a yellowish liquid out before holding the needle up and pulling it completely out. Turning her head, Katniss began to cry as Finnick gritted his teeth and looked at Coin.

"You bitch..." Kneeling, he held onto her, letting her cry against his arms. Coin stared up at the monitor at the baby before turning.

"We'll have Effie to come..."

"I want to see my family first."

Coin stooped.

"Excuse me?"

"Let me talk with my sister and mother, ten minutes...or I don't do the message."

"Katniss let me remind you..."

"No..." Katniss slowly sat up, tears still streaming down her face.

"You let me see my family or I swear I won't do any of the messages..."

Coin glanced at the peace keeper who now took the safety off the weapon aimed towards Finnick. Not reacting, Katniss glared at her.

"You can threaten all you want. You shoot him, you'll have to shoot me...and there goes your symbol of hope."

Glaring at the two of them. Coin nodded.

"Very well, ten minuets...that's all." A few minutes later, the doors opened up and Prim and her mother came running in, crying and relieved to see her.

"Katniss!"

Prim yelled running over. Sliding off the table, still feeling sore in the stomach, Katniss grabbed onto her sister, before knowing while Coin stood back with the peace keepers it was her only hope. Harshly whispering, she quickly said into her sister's ear...

"Next time they take us out, meet us at stairwell 11, we're gonna try to make a run for it."

Prim stared at her scared and confused before Coin stepped forward, closely watching. Knowing she couldn't say anything else, she simply stroked her sister's face before her eyes dropped to her stomach.

"Wow..."

Katniss sniffled.

"I know..."

She sadly laughed as the press hugged each other. By the end of the day a new series of messages were shot, yet again they were dressed up and performing for the cameras. When Katniss woke up on the beach beside Finnick, she saw the same blood shot eyes and reached forward sobbing against him. They were safe again but for how long? Holding her, Finnick began crying as well. "I thought they were hurting the baby..." He said, his voice stuttering. Katniss clutched onto him crying, knowing that there was no way this plan could ever work. Together they held each other before finally the sun set over the water. Now, laying here all these months later, she pressed her hands against her stomach as Finnick reached over and felt, feeling the tiny little kicks from within her. Smiling, he leaned down gently kissing her belly.

"Active today huh?"

"Yeah, kicking up a storm, keeping me awake at night."

"Knows it's daddy is here...doesn't it?"

Kissing her stomach again, Finnick laid his ear against it listening and smiling with wonder. Katniss watched, looking up smiling. She knew in just a few months the baby would be here? And then? She couldn't believe that in this brief span of time, she had actually accepted the fact this pregnancy was happening. Everything that had happened before here seemed a million miles away. With each day watching her body grow and change, she was stunned to believe that two weeks locked away had resulted in the life that grew here.

She watched as her stomach grew, and began feeling it move inside of her. This was part Finnick, and part her. She had no idea what the future held for this little life, but from the moment she heard it's thudding heartbeat, she knew she would love it beyond words, and die to protect it. Finnick was softly talking to her stomach, telling the baby little stories about the sea, and telling it over and over how much he loved it. Smiling she laid there, listening as the distant sound of waves crashed from down below on the beach. That's when a sharp pain ripped through her, hard enough to make her take in a harsh breath.

"Ah!"

Finnick shot up.

"What's the matter?!"

Katniss laid there for a second, as the pain dulled away. Slowly her hands went over her swollen stomach before another sharp pain came again.

"AH!"

Trying to sit up, she held herself, instantly knowing something was wrong. The pain was deep, throbbing from inside her. Her hands resting on her stomach, she waited for movement and felt nothing. Taking slow deep breaths she felt something, instantly making her hands slide down before touching between her thighs. There, slicked on her palms were blood. Slowly, with a shaking hand she held the hand up showing Finnick.

"Finnick?" Finnick stared speechless, staring with wide eyes. "Jesus..."


	15. Locked up again

The second Katniss saw the blood, she thought she was going to faint.

Out of everything that had happened to her in the last several months, this by far was the most frightening. She sat up, legs slightly spread as she felt the warm trickle drip down between her thighs. Feeling herself harshly breath in and out, she felt another cramp before grabbing onto her stomach. She couldn't feel the baby. No, it couldn't be possible. She felt it just kicking. Sitting there, her stared at the blood completely helpless, not knowing what to do. Finnick sat there, unable to speak before his large eyes stared down at the blood. After a second he quickly took hold of her, lifting her up.

"Come on..."

"Finnick!"

She yelled, knowing he was panicking. Not hearing her, Finnick very carefully began down the ladder that led down onto the beach.

"SOMEBODY HELP! SOMEBODY HELP US!"

Nearly losing the footing on the ladder, he continued his way down, shaking as Katniss held on tight. Another cramp had begun to rise up from inside her, causing her to cry out.

"Ah!"

Finnick nearly stumbled again, before he stared up at the sky.

"SOMEBODY HELP! SOMEBODY HELP US!"

Suddenly just as Finnick stumbled onto the beach, knees nearly buckling, he swayed before just like a switch was flipped, it was as if all the power went out. Just within seconds, a loud humming noise powered down, as if everything was shutting off at once. The sun, sky, ocean, jungle, and beach all disappeared. The two remained in pitch darkness, just hearing their own labored breathing. Clutching into Katniss, she never felt so scared before in her entire life. Moments later... Nothing. When she woke up, she saw Haymitch looking down at her, his eyes filled with pity and sorrow. He stared down, his beard unkept, and his hair hanging in his face. Katniss went to move, but found her limbs heavy.

"Where am I?"

Katniss began, her throat raw and sore. Haymitch tried his hardest to show a comforting smile but failed.

"You're all right, you're just resting..."

Katniss' eyes flew open before she stared down at her large stomach. Haymitch shook his head.

"Don't worry, the baby is perfectly fine. There was some bleeding, but they just checked everything...you're fine. You're having a little girl, did they tell you?"

Katniss blinked, confused as her head ached. She tried sitting up, but found she couldn't.

"What?"

Finnick was at her other side, his eyes puffy and bloodshot from crying. He stood there, exausted before holding her hand.

"The baby is fine, you're okay...they said it sometimes happens, but it's okay..."

He lightly reached over and kissed her hand. Right away Katniss saw he was shaking. Looking over at Haymitch, she raised an eyebrow.

"Where have you been?"

"Locked me up, I was dead set against what they were doing with you two. They busted me up pretty good, but the past few months I gave them a song and dance about how I would behave and support this mission. They know we're friends, so that crazy bitch allowed me to see you. They are locking you guys up again..."

"What?"

"Not in that level either, they are ordering you on strict bed-rest. They believe the false environment was too much for you at this stage of your pregnancy. They are putting you..."

"Back into that room? The one where they forced us to..."

Katniss snapped her eyes shut. For just the past few months Finnick and her had made a home for each other in that pretend little world. It was just beginning to almost feel like what they had been dreaming about. Sure they were cut off from everything, but they still had a little piece of something that seemed almost real. Almost. Now they were going to be thrown back into that windowless room. No fresh air, no trees, no ocean...just themselves locked away like animals while she finished carrying this baby. It was all her fault. Katniss shut her eyes and sighed before she opened them again and looked at Haymitch.

"Are they going to kill us after the baby is born?"

"I don't know...but I'm going to say something and say it quick. They are coming, and we don't have much time..."

"What?..."

Haymitch ignored her and went on, his eyes direct and serious.

"Gale is on their side. You're mother and sister are gone."

"What?"

"I heard that they were killed. Coin said most likely Finnick will be next after the baby is born. They are going to wait until it's born and kill him making up some tragic story that he died trying to protect you and the baby. They all ready are covering up what happened with Prim and your mom. I don't know the details, only that Coin murdered them, and that she's so insane, you or this baby may be next. You have roughly three more months. They are scared since you're at high risk pregnancy. They aren't going to tell you about your family...only that they are safe. When you deliver, I have paid off some of the nurses and peace keepers, whenever it happens and you are brought in I'm going to help you escape."

Katniss simply stared, numbed.

"Prim..."

Tears began to fill her eyes, right away such an anger filled her she felt everything begin to black out. Seeing this expression, Haymitch without saying so much as another word slapped her right across the face, hard enough to make her head knock back. Finnick stared stunned while Haymitch took Katniss by the shoulders and gave her a hard shake.

"Listen, they are dead and there's nothing you can do to save them. You are going to go into that room, rest up, lay down, and take care of yourself without doing anything stupid. Pretend everything is fine and when the time comes and the baby is ready I'll get all three of you out of here. You mess up, then you can watch Finnick and your child die as well."

Letting go, he stood back before the doors opened. Instead of Coin, a peace keeper walked in informing them that they were being taken to a living quarters until further notice. Katniss sat there, temples pounding as she glared ahead, silent tears rolling down her face. Prim. Her Prim was dead. Just as her face began to crumple, Haymitch nodded to the peace keeper who came over with a syringe.

"What's that?"!"

She heard Finnick yell, after that everything went into darkness. When she woke up, she was in the middle of violently vomiting in the cell's bathroom. She was hunched over, grasping the steel bowl, her head bent down as she felt the latest round wound itself up, lurching her stomach as she gasped for breath, trying her hardest to stop before more came spewing out of her. Just then she felt Finnick's hands, helping hold back her hair, gently rubbing her lower back and trying his hardest to sooth her, saying it was all right. Gasping, she gagged, before falling backwards against Finnick. The blinding lights from above caused her head to sharply ache. Laying there, she began thrashing in his arms, tossing her head from side to side.

"No, not Prim...please not Prim..."

Shutting her eyes, she began to loudly sob, screeching as Finnick wrapped his arms tightly around her, pressing his chin down against the top of her head, rocking back and forth trying to calm her down.

"Shhhh, it's all right."

"NOOOOO!"

Katniss screamed, loud enough to case her entire body to go ridged. Laying against him, Katniss continued screaming for what seemed like hours. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Katniss collapsed, her throat cracked from screaming, and her eyes bloodshot and worn from crying. Scooping her up, Finnick continued softly soothing her before taking her to the main room. That Goddamn main room... It was exactly the same as when she last saw it. The massive bed, the plastic dressers. She saw a few new bins, including some chairs, but besides that the harsh over head lighting was the same, the gray windowless walls, and the cement floors. This was the same exact prison as before. Laying her gently down on the bed, Finnick brushed her sweaty bangs away from her face before taking some water from the nightstand. Trying his hardest, he got Katniss to sit up slightly. She sipped a little, before coughing, choking, and starting to cry again. Setting the glass down, Finnick continued brushing her hair back before Katniss snapped away.

"Get away from me..."

Finnick stared at her with disbelief.

"Katniss?"

"It's all your fault...you did this. You put this thing inside of me. You're the reason my family is dead!"

She hissed, before spitting in his face. Finnick didn't even react, instead he simply wiped his face slowly, his eyes hurt before he laid down beside her, roughly wrapping his arms around her.

"Shhh..."

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Katniss struggled, trying to fight out of his arms. Instead Finnick held onto her tight, making sure she couldn't move. Finally she struggles became weakened, her screams and yells into tiny little sobs. Finally, the two simply laid together not saying a word. They just laid there listening to each other breathing, before Katniss just laid, staring straight ahead without saying a word. Two weeks later. Katniss laid in bed, as Finnick did sit-ups on the floor. The shock of Prim and her mother's death was still clear in her mind. She felt as though the shock still hadn't exactly set in yet. Time as always here had begun to slow into a crawl, turning into long gray hours of nothingness. The little paradise they had made for themselves was gone. Now they were back where they started, locked away and watched even closer than before. Katniss was labeled as a high risk pregnancy. She was sent vitamins through their meal slot, and two video messages from Coin telling Katniss to rest up and stay off her feet as much as possible.

After the second message was delivered Katniss smashed the screen with her fist in a complete rage, causing her hand to bleed. Since then no messages had been sent. For what seemed like the first few days all Katniss did was lay down and cry and sleep. Over and over again she could see Prim's young sweet little face and the same never ending pain came back. Each morning she would break down completely, and as always Finnick was there to comfort her. Katniss was angry, but as the days went on and she saw that they were indeed trapped in here, she knew tried to let her mind focus on the fact that Gale may have actually had something to do with their deaths. She kept thinking about Haymitch said. Over and over again she flipped these facts and choices over in her mind. This was worse than the two games, worse than having to watch Peta die, worse than getting impregranted, worse than anything else... Her family was dead. Now all she had left was Finnick, and this baby growing inside of her. She would die before she ever let Coin near her again. If Haymitch could be trusted, than as soon as they got the chance she was going to make damn sure they would make a run for it.

Once they found a safe place for the baby, she had decided that she would come back here, and burn it down to the ground. Kill everyone inside, and let Coin see what kind of monster she had made. After that, she would go and set Snow... If she died, she died. At this point, she no longer cared. Feeling the baby kick, she glanced down. She was having a girl. A baby girl.

"How do you like Olive?"

Finnick stooped mid sit-up. Looking over, sweating lightly as he looked over he seemed confused.

"Huh?"

Katniss felt the baby lightly kicking inside of her, knowing what this was all she had left of her family and that no matter what, she would do whatever it took to protect them.

"Olive, for a name. You like it?"

This was really the first time since they got here that the two really had talked. Finnick had respected her and given her as much space as possible. Looking over, a sad smile came over his face. "I think it's beautiful." Resting her hands on her stomach she looked at Finnick, her eyes serious.

"I believe what he said."

Finnick knew exactly what she was talking about and nodded.

"Me too."

"Whatever happens..."

She glance up at the ceilings before she took a second. Slowly she slid off the bed and made her way to the bathroom. Confused, Finnick watched her before he motioned to her with his head. Getting up, he followed her into the bathroom where she had opened up the shower door and turned the water on full blast. Right away steam began to rise as she stripped down and motioned again for him to come in. Following her, he saw her go underneath the shower before undressing himself. Going in, he slid the door shut before standing underneath the water with her.

"Katniss?"

Katniss spoke softly, standing on her tip toes slightly, she leaned against him and whispered...

"Haymitch, if we can trust me and he tries try to get us out of here when the baby comes, you gotta promise me whatever happens...you make sure this baby gets out."

Finnick stared at her as the two began getting soaked with water. Katniss stared up at him, direct and serious.

"If anything happens to me, you make sure the baby lives. Save the baby not me. You gotta make a run for it no matter what happens. You promise me?"

"Katniss..."

"Promise me!"

She harshly whispered underneath the water staring at him.

"Promise me you'll take care of our daughter."

Sighing, Finnick nodded. With that, Katniss leaned up and softly kissed the bottom of his jawline. Putting her arms around him, the two stayed underneath the pouring water as Katniss leaned against him, feeling their daughter inside her move.


	16. Somebody help us

Since they had been locked away again, there had no been further messages from Coin.

Instead, every two weeks two peace keepers armed with weapons and two nurses would come in to examine Katniss. When Katniss asked why they had been placed here now one of the nurses simply informed her that Coin believed a safer environment would be best for the last trimester due to the fact she was at a high risk pregnancy. She was ordering strict bed rest until the baby would be at full term. Bitter, Katniss simply allowed them to take her blood pressure, draw blood, and examine her all with Finnick nervously watching. They said the baby was developing nicely and that Coin had decided there would be no further messages to the districts until the baby was born. With that somewhat of a relief, Katniss always looked forward until they were gone. Right away Finnick would be at her side asking if she was okay? She knew they were putting blind hope into Haymitch, but that was all they had. In fact, she believed it might be better they stayed here until then, if she saw Coin had this point knowing that she was lying about her family she might actually rip her eyes out.

The few times Finnick and her talked about what would happen if Hatmitch could get them out, was in the shower whispering to each other underneath the water. They knew the room very well was bugged and even if Coin claimed there was no audio they knew at this point they couldn't believe her. Katniss entered her eighth month of her pregnancy uncomfortable and devastated. She slept most days, waddling around in circles when she wasn't. There wasn't much to take up their time, so she just sat and talked with Finnick. The two would feel the baby kick most mornings, talk about their past life's, and tried to focus on anything else than what would really happen once the baby came. Katniss knew the moment the baby was delivered that Coin would very well snatch the baby. She couldn't allow that. In fact, after the baby was born, Coin could very well murder the both of them. They had served their purpose even if Coin said they were the faces of the rebellion. When it all came down to it, all they needed was the baby.

The last message was sent out around her sixth month. They had filmed the two of them, her baby bump all ready showing as they read the lines given to them about how this baby would be a new beginning in this war. It made Katniss sick. At this point after losing so many people, she didn't care if she lived or died. But the baby, she knew whatever happened the baby had to live. This was no longer a result of Coin's plan. This was part of Finnick, and part of her growing inside of her. With each beat of her heartbeat she knew her baby grew stronger. She knew that whatever did happen the baby had to live. She would do whatever it took to make sure. Most days she spent watching Finnick. He was still doing sit and push ups, trying to keep up his strength. He always made sure she had plenty to eat whenever the food was delivered, and held her at night when the nightmares came. Touching the necklace he had given her, she knew just over these past few months she had grown to love him more deeply than she ever thought she could know. He was no longer that handsome darling of the capitol that had offered her a sugar cube. He was her other half, her protector, her companion, and the father of her unborn daughter.

Just seeing his face whenever he felt the baby gave her the tiny bit of hope she needed from not losing her mind. Today, she laid on the edge of the bed, her legs up in the air as Finnick held onto her ankles. Her lower body was brought up slightly as Finnick drove himself into her roughly, thrusting and causing her body to slightly shake as he worked up a sweat. Grasping her ankles tightly, he stared down at her as she laid there, looking up at him. Finnick lately had given her the space and time she needed. He didn't want to upset her, but had noticed how often she would flinch away from him whenever he touched it. It wasn't until just a week or so ago that she began to come around from the distant shock she seemed to be in. He knew how badly she was hurting, and blamed himself for not being able to somehow be able to keep any of this from happening.

Finally she started talking a little more, even showed a faint smile here and there. Most days she would sleep, or simply sit staring off into space. He stayed with her, holding her, talking, and trying his best to give any form of comfort. She had been serious when she told him that whatever did happen, he needed to make sure the baby would never get into Coin's hands. He hated thinking about it, but knew that if Haymitch was indeed going to help them, he needed to keep his head on straight. Today he had woken up with her gently nuzzling his neck. Eyelids fluttering open, he felt her kissing down his throat, across his Adam's apple, and down against his chest. Smiling, he waited until she lifted her head before the two locked eyes. Taking his hand, she gently slid it down across her breasts, her swollen stomach, and finally between her two thighs. Now here they were. Finnick stared down at the woman he now loved more than life itself. The woman who had been thrown into this nightmare beside him. The woman who was carrying his daughter. The woman, who had somehow helped him through losing Annie. He hated knowing she was suffering, and wanted to do anything he could to ease the pain. Bucking his hips, he bit down on his bottom lip driving himself into her again harshly before feeling an orgasm ripple through his body, causing himself to explode deeply inside of her. Moaning, he stiffened, before slowly sliding his wet penis out of her, watching it flop before he slowly climbed beside her on the bed and collapsed. Feeling her hand rest against his chest and gently rub it, he smiled panting for breath before turning and looking at her.

"Hey..."

Katniss smiled.

"Hey..."

Katniss made a funny face before trying to shift her position. Finnick sat up, grabbing her night gown and his slacks. Pulling them on, he helped her slide the dress over her head before they settle down. Katniss then made the same face again, shifting her weight as she laid beside him. Gently she touched her stomach. Looking, Finnich reached over.

"You okay?"

Katniss smirked looking down at her stomach.

"Nothing, she's just moving up a storm, doing somersaults over and over. Active."

Finnick smiled before kissing his fingertips and pressing them against her stomach. Smiling, Katniss leaned over before deeply kissing him. Their mouths opened and closed before finally Katniss broke away, pressing her forehead against his.

"I'll be right back..."

Sliding out of his hands, Katniss steadied herself before slowly standing up. Smiling she began to waddle to the bathroom as Finnick laid back staring up at the ceiling. Just then he heard Katniss cry out. Feeling his heart lurch, he quickly sat up and looked across the room at Katniss who was clutching her stomach, standing up with her legs slightly apart with a huge puddle of water beneath her. Katniss looked over at Finnick, her face pale and terrified.

"Finnick? What's happening?"

Finnick shot up and stared at her, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"Your...water just broke."

Katniss stared down, holding her stomach before shaking her head.

"No! It's too early..."

Finnick raced over, and stared at her before instantly he looked up at the ceiling, his face crumpling.

"SOMEBODY! SOMEBODY HELP US!" Slowly Katniss' knees buckled as she laid down against the puddle, crying as she held herself.


	17. I can't

_"And may the odds ever be in your favor..."_

"AM I GOING TO DIE?!"

Katniss screamed as three nurses wheeled her down a corridor. She was strapped down, her head thrown back as flashes of the overhead lights kept going by. The pain was horrible, worse than she could have ever imagine. Quivering, she felt a terrible ache and pressure in her lower body as cramps tore through her. Trying her hardest, her panic filled eyes searched for Finnick, and saw he was trying his hardest to catch up.

"KATNISS! KATNISS!"

She couldn't reach him, the nurses continued pushing her as fast as they could, crowding around and blocking him from her. She wished she could just close her eyes, wake back up on that beach with Finnick. Trapped in a snow globe of their own perfect worth, away from death, worry, or any of this madness. Instead another horrible cramp over came her as she began to scream. Seconds later she was wheeled into a large medical room.

"There's blood, I think she's expelling it. Get a monitor for the heartbeat."

One of the nurses shouted. Katniss lifted her head, and thought she saw blood beginning to stain the sheet beneath her near her legs. Eyes widening, she screamed before one of the nurses roughly brought her back down. Instantly Finnick was there, grabbing onto her hand.

"Katniss?!"

"It's too early..."

She mumbled as another horrible contraction ripped through her. Squeezing Finnick's hand she whimpered before one of the nurses shoved Finnick away.

"We need room!"

Right away monitors and machines began turning on as an oxygen mask was placed over Katniss' face. Feeling it cloud up with her breath, she glanced over and saw Finnick struggling to get back to her. Just then two sliding doors opened and Coin walked in, her face set and collected.

"Stop him."

She calmly ordered as a peace keeper appeared and went straight over to Finnick.

"FINNICK!"

Katniss screamed, but it was too late, the peace keeper took his bat and struck it right into Finnick's stomach. Finnick doubled over, nearly losing balance before trying to get around him. This time the peace keeper took what appeared to be a small metal wand and pressed it right away Finnick's side. Instantly Finnick began to convulse before falling to the floor. Screaming, Katniss struggled to get up.

"FINNICK! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!"

But she was held down. Laying there, struggling she began to cry as Coin walked over before glancing at the monitors.

"Status?"

"We're losing the heartbeat slowly..."

"Everyone leave..."

"But shouldn't be prep for an emergency C-section?"

"I SAID LEAVE!"

Coin shouted causing the nurses to jump back slightly. Within seconds the peace keepers and nurses all hurried out as the door behind them shut and locked. Katniss glanced over, overwhelmed by the pain and saw Finnick laying unconscious on the floor just a few feet away. Her eyes drifting back, she saw Coin at her side, almost in a trace looking at the monitors as the baby's heart beat began to slowly drop into the red. Sighing, she shook her head.

"I lost my family...and I truly believed Finnick and you could have made this work. I would have gotten my child back, and it could have helped us win this war. I did everything I could for you...watched you make this baby, fall in love, protected you...but I should have known better..."

Silently she walked over to one of the metal tables one of the nurses had wheeled over, littered with clean instruments. One of which was a sharp scalpel. Holding it, she rolled it between her fingers and sadly shook her head.

"I never believed you would lead us, but your baby will...I promise..."

Turning, Katniss watched as Coin put her back to her, staring down at Finnick who laid there, slumped over to the side.

"We'll start over...me and my daughter. We'll show the districts that there is still hope..."

Kneeling down, Coin looked at Finnick's closed eyes and smiled. She held the scalpel in her hands, easing the sharp blade against his throat as he slept.

"After all, it is for the greater good..."

Just as Coin was about to slit Finnick's throat, Katniss came up behind her slowly, holding another sharp tool and rammed it with all her might into Coin's back. Screaming, Coin stiffened before whirlling around and driving the scalpel straight into Katniss' chest. Both women stared at each other with wide eyes before Katniss' crumpled up and she screamed, twisting the tool deeper into Coin before letting go. Coin blinked with utter disbelief before her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell down to the ground. The tool still sticking out of her and a slow puddle of blood forming beneath her body. Katniss swayed, and saw where the scalpel was sticking out of. A heavy flow of blood was starting to come out of her and she was light headed. Feeling another contraction over come her, she held her stomach, and knelt down crying. Looking at Finnick, she weakly gave his shoulder a hard shake.

"Finnick...Finnick please..." S

lowly his eyes fluttered open in pain.

"Katniss?"

He softly said before his eyes drifted over to Coin's lifeless body. Right away his vision cleared as he stared.

"Oh my God..."

Katniss then collapsed against the floor, clutching her stomach as the scalpel still remained in her chest. Finnick took a second before seeing it and scrambled to sit up and go towards her.

"KATNISS!"

Katniss laid there, finding it harder to take breaths, she stared up at the ceiling and suddenly the cramps no longer seemed to hurt. In fact her entire body felt as if it was going numb. Laying there, she weakly blinked before reaching up with a blood stained hand and touched Finnick's face.

"Finnick...we're losing the baby...you gotta get it out..."

Finnick stared down at her as if she was mad. Shaking his head, he stood up and ran to the door.

"SOMEBODY! SOMEBODY HELP! PLEASE!"

He hammered on the door but it didn't open. Screaming, Finnick threw over tables, shouting at the top of his lungs before a loud alarm began to sound. The emergency lights started flashing as Finnick still tried getting the door to open.

"PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP!"

Katniss laid there, staring at the scalpel, and saw how much blood there really was. Trying to steady her breathing, she knew nobody was coming. They were alone. Finally Finnick came over, hysterical, and scared.

"The doors won't open..."

"Finnick..."

She softly said under the sound of the alarms. Slowly Finnick knelt down, squeezing her bloody hands.

"Finnick...I'm dying..."

Finnick shook his head and stared at the scalpel.

"No, no your not...we just gotta stop the bleeding..."

He pressed his hands around the wound and more blood oozed up between his fingers. Katniss reached up, gently touching his face and leaving a bloody mark.

"I've lot too much blood...and I'm losing the baby, you gotta get her out..."

Finnick shook his head, tears coursing down his face.

"No, I can't...I won't..."

"It's the only way or we'll both die..."

"Somebody will come. I promise. You're going to be okay..."

"Finnick please, remember your promise...she isn't moving...you gotta get her out now..."

"No, somebody will come...just wait..."

"Finnick, I've lost too much blood, I can't feel my hands...please..."

Finnick shook his head, completely losing his mind, he gently rubbed her legs.

"Push then, try and push I know you can do it honey, come on..."

Katniss shook her head, feeling her entire chest become wet with her blood.

"I can't...Finnick..."

She grasped the end of the scalpel and tore it out, causing a fresh squirt of blood to spray. Finnick yelled as Katniss stiffened her own scream and handed him the bloody knife.

"You gotta get her out, please don't let her die..."

Finnick shook his head, his face crumpling.

"No...no...I can't..."

Tears continued coming out of his eyes as he shook his head and gathered her bloody hand against his face. She felt him shaking, and softly kissing her.

"I can't..."

Katniss weakly stared at him, suddenly feeling very cold.

"You can do it Finnick...I know you can..."

With that Katniss thought she saw Prim and Peta standing behind Finnick, both alive, healthy, and happy. They were standing together smiling and waiting for her. Katniss felt herself slowly drift away, her head tilting to the side as all the pain seemed to magically leave her body. She was going to be with her loved ones, to a beautiful beach where Peta would show her all the different colors of the sunrise. As she drifted further and further away, she could no longer here Finnick's hopeless cries. It took Finnick a minute before he saw that Katniss had stopped breathing. He raised his head slowly and stared at her blank unmoving eyes. Looking, right away his eyebrows raised as he gave her a gentle shake.

"Katniss?"

He softly said. Right away it hit him. She was gone.

"No..." He softly whispered. He pressed his ear against her bleeding chest, listening before he sat up.

"No, no, no...come on Katniss!"

He gave her another shake, this time harder.

"Katniss!"

Right away he began to panic. There was no way this could have all happened so fast. Right away his eyes darted around and looked over at Coin's dead body, then over to hers. No, faith couldn't have been that cruel to have taken everything away. Not when he was truly starting to fall in love with her. Right away he shook her with all her might, her body still not moving.

"KATNISS! PLEASE WAKE UP! PLEASE!"

He laced his hands together and tried to perform CPR. The more he pressed against her chest, more blood splattered everywhere. Leaning down, he breathed into her mouth waiting. After three or four more tries, he saw no change. He leaned over, hands shaking before he collapsed against her. Shaking all over, he held onto and began to cry.

"Katniss...you promised. Please...you gotta wake up...please..."

Laying there, holding her he then sniffled, raising his flushed face. He stared down at her stomach and then the scalpel. Shaking his head, he looked back at her and gently brushed back her bangs.

"I can't..."

Shutting his eyes, he roughly rubbed his hands over her face before harshly catching his breath. Trying to steady his hands, he hovered the sharp blade over her stomach, before glancing back down at Katniss. The necklace still laid against her blood stained chest. Sighing, he leaned down, kissing her lips. He brushed her bangs back again.

"I love you Katniss..."

Leaning down, he began to cut. The sight of blood turned his stomach, but gritting his teeth, he worked on feeling his heart break. A few minuets later he scooped his hands into Katniss, blood up to his elbows. Crying, he leaned down and picked the lifeless tiny baby up, still connected by the cord. Right away, his shaking hands held the baby and knew that he was too late. Holding it, he felt tears blur his vision as he stared down. He couldn't have been too late, not now. Looking down at the baby, he began to cry.

"Please...don't be dead...please..."

Pressing two of his bloody fingers, he lightly pressed down, waiting before he opened her tiny little mouth. Scooping his finger, he tried to clear her airway before leaning her down. That's when he felt movement. The baby squirmed, loudly crying out for oxygen as it waved it's hands and legs. His eyes widening, he couldn't believe it. Holding her, he closed his eyes, holding her to his chest listening to her screams. Nothing had ever sounded so sweeter before in his life. Holding her, he quickly took the scalpel and cut the cord. Holding her, he looked down at Katniss' pale face before sighing. Carefully he took her shirt off and wrapped it around her. The baby continued screaming as he held her closely against him. That's when the doors open, the alarm still sounding. Haymitch appeared, out of breath. The second he stood in the doorway his eyes drifted down to Coin, Katniss, and Finnick holding the crying newborn in his arms covered in blood.

"What in the Hell..."

He ran over before stopping. Finnick looked up, shaking with wide eyes.

"I...I...couldn't...save her..."

Haymitch looked down at Katniss' body and then at Coin's.

"Come on, we pulled the emergency alarms to save us time, we gotta go now..."

He pulled on Finnick's arm who wouldn't move.

"What happened?!"

"Coin...stabbed her...I couldn't save her. The baby..."

His words drifted off as he stared up at him like a scared child. Right away Haymitch shook his head grabbing onto Finnick.

"We gotta go now before all the doors are locked, come on!"

Finnick stood on unsteady feet, still holding the baby. Right away Haymitch stared down at Katniss and he shut his eyes shaking his head. Finnick continued holding the baby.

"I couldn't..."

Haymitch shook his head.

"Come on, let's go."

"I can't leave her!"

"There's nothing we can do for her, come on!"

Pulling Finnick's arm, they ran out into the corridor. There wasn't any peace keepers, but the alarms were still loudly sounding. Finnick swayed, clutching the baby to his chest.

"I can't...please..."

"Come on..."

"Please let me take her with us, please..."

"There's no time, do you want your child to live or not?!"

Finnick swallowed hard before Haymitch and him ran to a back stairwell with an emergency ladder. Carefully, they climbed as Finnick grasped the baby in his arms. Once they opened the hatch, the two climbed out, nearly blinded by the sunlight. Haymitch helped Finnick out as the two began running through the forest. After a while, they stopped, the sounds of the alarm gone. Together they leaned against a tree, gasping for breath. Haymitch sighed looking him over before handing him his jacket.

"Here..."

Finnick shrugged it on as the baby continued crying. Still covered in blood, Finnick looked around terrified. Haymitch got his breath before shaking his head.

"Here..."

He handed Finnick a compass, and a small metal tube of matches, along with a knife.

"Here, if you continue on down North for about three miles you will come to a river. There's a small boat waiting, if your careful it will lead out into the ocean, after that...your on your own."

Finnick nodded.

"Thank you..."

Haymitch squeezed his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Finnick..."

Finnick looked down at the baby who was still squirming and screaming against him.

"I...can't take care of her...she'll die..."

"She'll be fine, try and find an animal or something and get milk. Keep her warm..."

Haymitch looked over his shoulder.

"I gotta go, with Coin dead they are gonna be looking for you. Run Finnick..."

Finnick nodded, holding the baby closer against his chest.

"Thank you..."

Haymitch nodded.

"Listen, I'm sorry about Katniss..."

Finnick nodded before Haymitch gave him a shove.

"Go, now!"

Nodding, Finnick held onto the baby before he started running. Trying to make sure he wouldn't trip over any roots, he continued holding onto the baby as he felt his heart hammer in his chest. Tuning out the thudding in his chest, and the baby's screams, he kept running as fast as he could. Not knowing what to do.


	18. Run

Finnick found the boat Haymitch had talked about and silently thanked him as he climbed aboard.

The boat was tiny, made out of some thin metal and rocked badly when he got on top of it. For a second, still holding the baby he thought he might loose his balance and fall right in. Instead he steadied himself, and saw two paddles laying on the floor. Looking around, he almost expected at any second for there to be peace keepers coming from within the hills, weapons raised. Instead he made sure the baby was wrapped up nice and tight and stared down at her.

"Shhhh, it's okay..."

He saw she hadn't been cleaned off properly yet, in fact the blood still staining himself hadn't dried yet. Leaning down, he dabbed a part of his shirt into the cool flowing water beneath and gently dabbed the screaming baby's face.

"Hush now, it's all right..."

Gently he wiped the thin film that had covered the baby's face. Looking up, he knew if there were people being sent out, he needed to go and go now. Deeply sighing, he tightened the shirt around her, before taking the paddles. Carefuly he moved the baby into his lap, praying she wouldn't fall off. With a deep breath he looked around before starting to paddle, letting the currant take the boat away. By nightfall, he had made some good time, and stopped the boat off to the shore. Dragging it up, he covered it with some branches and leafs before finding a small cave. The baby still hasn't seemed to settle down, and he knew she needed food. Scooping her up, he went deep inside the cave, before taking some of the broken branches to make a small fire. He laid the crying baby down into a soft bed of pine needles and leafs. Keeping her a good distance from the fire, he decided it would be safe to leave her long enough rip a piece of the shirt she was wrapped in and go back down to the river and dip it in the water.

Coming back, he heard the baby's cries as soon as he came back into the cave. Carefully he sat down, taking the baby into his lap. She was screaming so loudly now, her entire face was crumpled and turning bright pink. Her hands were in little fists and was waving them around like mad. Ripping the thin strip of cloth again, he ripped a thin enough piece almost as big as a shoe lace. Carefuly he tied the end of the cord that had been cut that had since clotted. Making a knot, he stared down and used the damp piece of cloth before finishing cleaning her off all together.

"Shhhhh...now, I've got you..."

He finished cleaning her off the best he could and saw truly how beautiful she was. She didn't have any hair, and was awfully tiny. He couldn't tell the color of her eyes, but just by looking at her face he knew he saw Katniss. Cradling her against his chest, he kissed the top of her head as she continued crying. Sighing, he held her gently rocking his body against hers.

"I know your hungry...I don't have any milk...you gotta hush though, people could be looking..."

The baby just kept crying just the same. Closing his eyes, getting some warmth from the fire he closed his eyes struggling through tears.

"A heart can be broken, but it keeps on beating just the same..."

He softly whispered. Knowing very well if he didn't get her any food, she would most likely die soon. Holding her close, he watched the flickering flames and softly hummed to the baby. Not exactly knowing what to do, he slid his pinky into the baby's tiny little mouth and felt her sucking against it before turning away and lightly crying again. Trying to sooth her, he knew he had to act and act now. Besides a knife, he didn't have any other weapons. Laying the baby down, she took Haymitch's jacket off and wrapped that around her as well. Keeping her close enough to the fire, he lifted himself up with the knife and hurried out of the cave. It was pitch dark out, and had cooled down some. Looking around, he made sure the fire from within the cave couldn't be seen. He still faintly heard the baby crying and knew he had to do something.

He had heard that often in these woods sometimes sheep would roam closer towards the water sometimes. Looking up, he saw there wasn't a moon out. Taking a deep breath, he hurried his way down into the forest. Nearly two hours later, he saw what he had been looking for. He tried to remember all the times Katniss had taught him hunting and very well knew if he messed up it would run. Taking a deep breath, he watched as the goat bent it's head and lightly drank from the shore. It was true, there were animals scattered about. The goat looked full sized, and strong. Hoping to God he wouldn't scare it he took deep breaths before carefully pouncing. A half an hour later with plenty of hoof marks on his arms, and his stomach still sure from the peace keeper, he had dragged the kicking goat back to the cave and weaved quickly with some stripped pieces of vine and wood a makeshift collar. The goat tried to escape, but Finnick finally tightened the collar around it enough for it to stay put. Tempting it with some berries he had picked, it finally settled down. Looking it over, he wiped his stained hands on his slacks before bending down and carefully milking it. The baby continued crying, wiggling in the shirt and jacket before Finnick began milking the goat. The goat cried lightly but somewhat settled down as it leaned down eating the berries Finnick had laid down for it.

After what seemed like forever milk began to squirt out. Carefully he aimed it into a leaf he had cupped in his hands, most of it dripped down and spilled, but he knew he had caught enough. Slowly backing up from the goat, he was ready for it to run. Instead the goat simply laid down and kept eating the berries. Turning, he carefully picked the crying baby up and tilted the leaf towards it's mouth. "Shhhh, it's okay..." The first bit of milk ran out of the baby's mouth. It choked, and began to scream louder before Finnick changed it's position. He knew he needed a bottle more than anything. Trying again, this time more got into the baby's mouth. He knew this wasn't enough, but at least she seemed to be taking it. After three or four more times there wasn't really much else to give. Holding her, he noticed her cries had somewhat tempered off and she was only thinly crying now. Putting her in the crook of his arm, he wrapped her up tight and rocked her. Glancing over, he saw the goat was asleep. Sadly smirking, he sat by the fire never knowing how badly he wanted Katniss with him at this very exact moment. Slowly, he fell asleep. When he woke, he thought for just a second he would awake to find Katniss sleeping across from her. That beautiful, calm face of hers just inches away.

Instead, when his eyes slowly opened he found himself sitting in the dark damp cave. A horrible chill to his body, and a bad ache in his neck. He sat there, holding the baby who was thinly crying. He took a second, and saw that the goat was still in it's place, licking it's front legs. He was stunned it hadn't gotten up in the middle of the night. His neck was killing him, and he felt his knees pop as he slowly stretched them out. The fire was now nothing but ash, having burned out hours ago. Sitting there, he took a second before looking down at the baby. Gently he touched the side of her tiny face, and saw Katniss' blood was still stained on his skin. Feeling his stomach lurch, he sat there and lifted the jacket off the baby. The shirt wrapped around her was damp, and he knew he needed to bath her. But first, he wanted to feed her before he got going. It seemed a little before dawn and the faster he went on his way the better. Laying her down, the baby cried and Finnick brought one of her tiny little shaking fists and softly kissed it.

"Shhhh, it's all right..."

He went over to the goat who seemed a little more willing this time. With more steady hands, he brought the leaf over and brought it over to the baby. She took some, but ended up puking up the rest. Still crying, he unwrapped the damp shirt and held her to his bare chest slowly pacing before he knew they had to get going. Taking old bramble vines, he made what seemed would serve as a makeshift rope and tied it around the goat who loudly began to cry trying to kick away. Wrapping the baby with the jacket, he made his way out through the dark forest and into the boat. Getting the goat to come with was harder than he thought but after baiting her with some more berries, he got her to sit down and eat as he pushed away. Holding the baby against him, he took the paddles and pushes off watching as the sun slowly began to rise. Within the hour he was onto the ocean, his own turf. He knew the conditions weren't good, mostly with a newborn, but this was what he was good at. The faster he kept going, the further away he would make it between himself and 13. The baby had settle down somewhat, but he was worried of having her out on the elements.

Twice he allowed the boat to drift, and even took some milk from the goat himself. The baby was being fussy and didn't seem to want to eat. He knew he needed to find land within the day or the goat wouldn't be any use to them. Padding until his arms ached, he kept checking down on the baby, making sure she was still breathing. Keeping the jacket covering her from the sun, he felt his head ache as he kept going. Finally as he was letting the boat drift, he used some of the salty water to scrub the blood off his arms, hands, and nails. Watching it wash away, he couldn't contain himself. Tears began rolling down his face knowing what Katniss was gone, and somehow it would take an act of God to keep this baby alive.


	19. More than life

They had drifted for about a day or so, the hot beating sun hitting Finnick as he continued to row with the never ending waves that seemed to toss the tiny little boat in almost every direction. He wouldn't allow the boat to drift too long whenever he rested or fed the baby. Most of the time he continued padding along, following the compass Haymitch had given him with slow and steady strokes. He counted himself lucky for not lacking in keeping in shape in the last few months, and besides his muscles aching a little, he ignored the sore throbbing from his hands and carried on. With each push and stroke he found himself getting his daughter further and further away from danger.

The goat had only tried twice to jump overboard but Finnick had calmed it, knowing very well the little bit of fruit he had wouldn't tame it forever as well as not having any fresh water to give it. Instead after feeding the baby as much milk as she would allow, he drank some himself and even tried to offer the goat some even though she turned her nose up to it. He had tried his hardest to protect the baby from the beating sun by wrapping her in the jacket and carefully sliding her underneath his seat. Nearly every second he quickly checked down to see if she was still breathing. Over and over terrible thoughts of a storm coming or massive wave, causing them to shipwreck. Exausted and hydrated, he knew he needed to find land and find it fast. As night fell, he stared at the compass by moonlight and finally took a break in the darkness. a chill had picked up and the goat had nussled itself against the floor of the boat sleeping. Taking the baby, he carefully unwrapped her and saw that she wasn't doing good. She wasn't crying as much, and didn't seem that alert. Sighing, he slipped on the jacket before holding her close to his bare chest.

"Shhh, there...daddy has you..."

The baby stirred for just a second before settling down crying softly. Scared, Finnick cupped the back of her head and stared up at the star lit sky. Struggling with tears, he looked up and prayed.

"Please, don't take her too..."

The following morning, Finnick woke with an even stiffer neck, and his vision slightly blurred. Right away he heard the faint cries of birds circling from above. Blinking, he saw that it was early and that the boat was lapping against some gentle waves as it drifted about. Instantly a horrible panic entered him, hoping he hadn't left the baby out in the open with the sun shinning down on her. Instead he felt her comforting weight in the crook of his inner arm from within the coat. Holding it back a bit he looked in and sighed seeing she was still sleeping. Glancing over, he saw the goat was licking it's legs again, not paying any further mind to Finnick. Glancing up at the birds again, he carefully used his free hand to check the compass and saw that he was still on course. Five or so hours later, he saw shore. It didn't look anything like the thick forest that surrounded 13, but more branched out, slopping sandy beaches, and fewer trees. Seeing the land, his eyes widened with relief. He knew he was badly sunburned, and from the aching in his temples he knew he needed fresh water. Looking down at the baby, he unwrapped the jacket slightly and saw how sluggish she was acting.

She hadn't been taking much milk, and he knew she needed to properly get out out of the sun. Rowing as fast as he could, it didn't take long before he felt the boat hit the rocky bottom. Stepping out on shaken legs, he pulled the boat up as far as it could go before beaching it. He half expected the goat to leap out and run, instead it simply trotted off the boat and circled around the beach before relieving itself. Smirking, Finnick reached down taking the baby and stood on the beach. He wasn't further South than he intended, the trees weren't that exotic looking. Still, it seemed safe enough. He listened for any sound and couldn't seem to hear anything but the tides.

"Who are you?"

He heard a woman's voice call out. Instantly he froze, spinning around clutching the baby and desperately searching in his pocket for his knife. Spinning around, he stared at a woman, she was middle aged, with long black hair, and gentle green eyes. She stood wrapped in a cream colored slip, with a necklace made out of shells. She stood there holding a walking stick, staring at him. Finnick stared at her before the woman sighed.

"Are you from the districts?"

"Who are you?"

"Maggie...Maggie Winters."

"Where am I?"

"There isn't a name, it's a coastal island, very small...about a mile around all together. There's at least twenty or so going all the way down the country. Supplies is usualy kept here or storage for the districts. Nobody barley comes here because nobody would figure anyone would ever live here...or want to."

"An island?"

"It's small. This one was used to keep different old farming equipment. Nobody has been here in nearly five years...which district are you from?"

Finnick held onto the baby tighter.

"You...don't watch the games?"

Maggie wrinkled her nose.

"The hunger games? No, not for years...not since my husband and I fled from the country and came here nearly thirteen years ago."

Finnick didn't know if he could trust her, instead his eyes scanned the small island and he felt nothing but defeat. Struggling with tears of exhaustion he stared at her.

"I...I...need help. My baby..."

His words trailed off before everything seemed to hit him at once. Lowering his face, he stared down at the baby and right away he lost it. Thinking of Katniss, large sobs began to escape him as he quivered all over. Crying loudly, his entire body shook as Maggie slowly walked over putting a gentle hand against his arm.

"Shhhh...there...there...it's all right."

Crying even louder, Finnick allowed himself to break down in her arms, still holding into the baby. After a little while, she calmed him down enough to take him back to her home which was further set back behind the tree line. Her home was a small one, a large hut made out of stones and animal skins. Maggie told him her husband had worked in the market place back when they lived in district seven. They fled, setting sail before circling around the country and visiting the other islands before setting their sights on this one. They lived here until her husband passed away from illness just a few years before. As Finnick was led into the hut, he saw that Maggie had a small cozy fire inside her home. It was small, but cluttered with different odds and ends.

There was a small worn table, a book shelf, a bed, cabinets, and drying clothes. Maggie ushered Finnick to sit down, before she went to the cabinets. Finnick turned and saw that the goat had followed them, it looked around before circling twice and sitting down. Glancing over her shoulder Maggie smiled.

"Got a friend?"

Finnick sadly smiled.

"I took her with me, been using her milk but I don't have a..."

"Bottle?"

Maggie turned holding a glass baby bottle. Right away Finnick's eyes widened at the sight of it. Maggie smiled shaking her head.

"My husband and I never had any children...but we kept many of the items we used to sell and trade, I always kept this...let me clean it out and I'll milk her for you, get some food into your little girl."

Finnick felt pure tears of exhaustion begin to blur his vision. Looking down at the baby, he swallowed hard before nodding.

"Thank...you..."

"What's her name?"

"Olive...her name is Olive?"

"If you don't mind me asking, where's her mother?"

Thinking of Katniss' face, he bit down on his lip before shaking his head.

"She's...d...d..dead."

Maggie sighed before nodding.

"Well, let's get her fed and warm, then we'll do the same for you."

Staring up at her with grateful eyes, Finnick nodded before Maggie gently patted her arm. Within a half an hour, Maggie had milked the goat before giving her fresh water and grass she had collected and placed in an old chipped vase. The goat ate before setting her head down and sleeping. Once the bottle was filled, Maggie walked over.

"Okay, let's see if she'll eat..."

Handing Finnick the bottle she smiled at his unsure expression.

"It's all right, you can do it. Support her head, and tilt the bottle up..."

Carefully she showed him as Finnick held the bottle before seeing the baby stir. Within minuets she attached and began to suckle against the bottle, drinking as much as she could. With tears of relief, Finnick laughed as Maggie smiled looking down.

"She's beautiful..."

Finnick stared down at the baby almost in a trace.

"She sure is..." Once the baby was fed, Maggie showed Finnick different tricks on how to burp the baby, and make sure she wouldn't spit up on herself. Ripping from a large basket of rags, she showed Finnick how to fasten them around her, and clean her up using warm water she tested on her hand from her tiny fire place. Afterwards, she laid her down in the basket of rags, covering her up.

"She's tiny...was she early?"

Finnick nodded staring down, gently rocking the basket.

"Well, she's eating which is good. I have enough milk to give her in a few hours but we'll let her sleep. Now let's get you fed."

She made Finnick a large bowl of stew from different plants she had picked along with several kinds of fish she had caught herself. Finnick ate two bowls before she set up as basin for him to wash up in. Maggie gave him an old straight edge razor her husband used to own, and watched the baby as he finished washing up, and changing into a set of slacks she had set aside. They were also her husband's, but loose fitting and warm. After checking on the baby again, Finnick simply sat there staring at the baby, resting his hand softly against her rising and falling chest, making sure she was still breathing. Maggie closely watched him before warmly smiling.

"She's fine honey, you outta get some rest..."

Finnick slowly shook his head.

"No I..." "You're exhausted, please lay down and sleep. We'll drag you're boat further up later it's low tide. Just a few hours..."

Finnick lifted his eyes.

"I can't stay, there might be people after us..."

Softly touching his face, Maggie smiled.

"You're safe...trust me."

Finnick stared at his baby again before Maggie nodded.

"I'll put her in the bed with you so she'll be close. I'll stand guard. Don't worry..."

Finnick began to speak but found he was too tired to even put any thought into word. Instead he simply nodded with bloodshot eyes before Maggie nodded.

"You can tell me everything after you rest. I cast no judgment. Trust me, I remember the way of life there...I understand the danger. Please, rest."

Nodding, Finnick knew he didn't have much fight left in him. Carefully he allowed Maggie to lift the baby who only stirred for a moment onto her soft bed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'll keep watch. Sleep."

Thanking her, Finnick laid on the bed before curling up beside the sleeping baby. Listening to her gentle breaths, he closed his eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep. A few hours later, he awoke to find Maggie sitting in an old rocking chair feeding Olive. Blinking, he sat up before meeting her eyes. She smiled.

"How are you?"

Finnick sat up, rubbing his tender back of his neck before Maggie motioned towards the table.

"There are some leafs for your sunburn. I was able to get more milk...she was hungry..."

Finnick slid off the bed and walked over, looking down at the baby he felt his chest ache. Maggie looked up and warmly smiled.

"She's going to be okay, she's eating plenty...as long as she keeps this up she'll be fine."

Finnick sat down, feeling his joints pop as she carefully handed her over. Holding the bottle, he tilted it and watched Olive drink away. Smiling, he stared down at her in a trace, seeing nothing but Katniss. Smiling, he stared down before Maggie patted his arm.

"Okay...tell me everything."

By the following evening, Olive had been changed, and was sleeping peacefully on the bed. Finnick laid beside her, looking over her tiny little body. He had counted her fingers and toes. He had felt her smooth head, stared at her tiny nose and lips. He watched as her little fists wrapped around his finger, and how her legs would twitch and suddenly kick whenever she was drifting to sleep. Over and over he would gently put his hand against her chest, feeling her breath. She was more than beautiful...she was perfect. He had told Maggie everything he could before finally breaking down crying. She had carried the baby over to the basket and then held him like a mother would to a child. It had all been too much lately. First Mags, then Annie, now Katniss. His insides aches, and he felt himself completely lose it.

Finally he got control of himself as she gently stroked his hair.

"Shhhh, it's over now..."

Finnick looked at his baby. How could it all be over now? He couldn't see himself able to keep this tiny little life alive, Katniss could...but not him. Remembering her promise to him, he snapped his eyes shut and continued crying before hours passed, and finally he felt he couldn't cry anymore. Maggie slowly shook his face firmly in her hands and made him look at her.

"The capitol is an evil...awful place. What they did to you is unspeakable. First with those terrible games, then forcing you and that girl to mate like animals."

Finnick looked down at the baby before sniffling.

"I...can't do this."

"Yes...yes you can."

With that, Finnick had spent the remainder of the evening watching Olive sleep. He told Maggie he was sorry for taking her bed and she was more than welcome to take it back, he could sleep on the floor with the baby. Waving her hand as she boiled some broth said she had trouble sleeping, and most night would drift off in her chair. That her bed was rarely used anymore and he needed his rest. Laying there watching the baby, he knew he would too soon be asleep. Looking at Maggie was she knitted rocking back and forth in her chair, he propped himself up on his elbow.

"Thank you."

Maggie glanced over.

"Of course darling. I would like to believe any decent person would do the same."

"Why did you and your husband leave?"

"The districts?"

"Yeah."

"I guess much like you and the mother of your daughter...we knew how wrong it was to be controlled like animals."

"Did you ever regret it when he died?"

Maggie smiled shaking her head as she continued to knit.

"No, my Luis was a good man who wanted a free life. The few years we shared here were good ones, he died peacefully."

"You never had any children?"

"No...I wasn't able to."

"I'm sorry."

Maggie shook her head.

"Don't be. What you have there is a little gift, no matter how she came to be. You're a good father, I can tell all ready."

Finnick sighed looking down at the baby.

"I'm not so sure."

"Trust me, I can see. You love her more than anything."

**Two Weeks Later...**

Finnick stared down at the basket that held Olive. Maggie had knitted her several little things that she was now dressed in, along with a cap. She had all ready gained weight from the constant milk, and Maggie had found three other bottles they had used to store extra milk. The goat, now nicknamed Flower, had somehow obeyed, and hadn't run off. She was fed regular, and trotted around following Finnick around. She was milked almost every other day and supplied Olive with more than enough milk. Maggie had shown Finnick the basics on taking care of Olive. How to keep her clean, warm, bathed, and fed. He noticed with each day she was getting stronger and this somehow kept his spirits up. Most nights he would stay up talking to Maggie, or simply watching the baby. Maggie had an old bow and arrow set she hadn't used in years and Finnick shot down several birds for her to cook as well as helped her make nets for fishing.

Finally Finnick knew it was time to move on. Maggie told him as safe as this island was, she felt if there were people looking for him, he was better off doing further down South. The islands that way were just as small but much warmer. Maggie had helped him pack more than enough supplies, and finally turned towards him.

"You'll be fine Finnick."

Finnick looked at the packed boat and then down at the sleeping baby.

"You could come with us..."

Maggie smiled.

"Oh now darling, i've been living here alone for some time now, I plan on dying here just as my husband."

Finnick nervously bit down on his lip.

"Maybe...maybe she would do better here, you're wonderful with her and you could keep her safe..."

Maggie shook her head.

"I know your scared, but she needs her father. You'll be fine, trust me."

Sighing, Finnick nodded before looking at her. She reminded him so much of Mags.

"How can I ever repay you..."

Maggie smiled leaning over and gently kissing the side of his face.

"Keep that little girl alive."

Minuets later, Finnick was paddling away. The things Maggie had given him were packed away neatly, and the baby was covered up in the basket with Flower sleeping beside him. Paddling, feeling the warm sunshine beat down on him, he watched as Maggie stood on the shore waving at him. Sadly raising his hand and waving back, he kept paddling, not knowing exactly where he was going, or if he could very well keep his little girl alive.

_Unknown to Finnick, just minuites after Finnick and Haymitch had escaped, all of 13 was in complete chaos. The alarms were still loudly sounding, causing everyone to run around to the bunkers. Beetee had rolled down the corridor in his wheelchair to the medical unit. That's when he stopped. The doors sliding open, he wheeled in and froze. Laying dead was Coin, and now Katniss. Blood was everywhere. He quickly wheeled over and stopped beside Katniss. Her stomach was cut, the baby had been taken out. But where? Reaching down, he held her arm. She was still warm. Eyeing the freezer where the blood bags were kept, he wheeled back and thought for a second. _

_"Electric..yes electric..." He quickly rolled to the other side of the room._

Weeks later, Finnick had found a small island further down South. The island was smaller than Maggie's, but nevertheless still beautiful. There was plenty of trees, a nice little beach, and plenty of rocks. Docking, he dragged the boat up as Flower jumped off. Standing there, he held the bow and arrow Maggie had given him and carried the basket over to the shade of the trees. Placing it down, he lifted up the blanket and saw the baby fast asleep. Slowly rising, he kept the arrow ready as he began exploring. Looking around, it took him less than ten minuets before seeing nothing was there. There was storage equitment just as Maggie's but the units were rusted and old. It had been a very long time since anyone had ever been here. Hurrying back to the beach, he sat down scooping Olive up. The baby thinly cried as he gently rubbed her back. Letting her lay against his chest, he sat there staring out at the ocean.

They could make this work. Maybe... Hearing birds circle around overhead, he sat there kissing the top of the baby's head, hoping he was doing the right thing.


	20. The End

**Four months later **

Finnick paced in circles around the small hut he had constructed over the last few months from living on the island. He had first gathered as much wood as he could spare and spent nearly a week snapping branches and weaving them together as he would with a fishing net. Once he was finished, he took as many leafs from the highest palm trees and began to make a roof tall enough so he could stand up comfortably. He stacked rocks in a large circle, and dug down a foot or so before finally he made a good enough shelter that suited Olive and himself. He had two old fishing nets he had gotten from Maggie and for food caught Fish almost every other day along with sea snails, and crabs. He made small fires every night whenever he was cooking fish, or birds that he shot flying over head, and fed Flower leafs and a few mellows and coconuts that grew further in. Flower kept supplying milk, and he prayed she would continue doing so as long as Olive needed it. Olive was all ready getting so big. She had put on a great deal of weight from all of the extra goat milk, and was starting to sleep through and become regular. Finnich would bathe her in the shallow tide pools in the morning, and couldn't believe it when he blew a raspberry on her stomach to find her giggling up at him.

Holding her in his arms, he smiled in utter amazement seeing that she had gotten his eyes. She was far away from getting any hair yet, but just by looking at her he knew she was going to look just like Katniss. Nights he would fall asleep with Olive on his chest. Nearly every night he would lay there, listening to Olive breath, thinking of Katniss.

**One year later. **

"Happy birthday Olive."

Finnick said smiling holding the baby on his lap. It was a beautiful warm day and he had just gotten back from another one of Olive's swim lessons. Ever since she was a couple of months old he began getting her used to the water. Lucky for him the tides here were mostly calm, the water crystal clear, and almost always warm. He first began with having her float against him in the tide pools. Now he held her watching her little legs kick. It had been a busy morning. He had caught, and cleaned three fish, and had climbed up a few of the trees and got a few melons. Cutting one in half, he broke off tiny pieces and fed them to her watching her chew.

She had a couple of teeth coming in, and was talking up a storm. So far she was saying Dada, Flower, water, want, and lots of no. He had to watch it lately with her crawling since she was always getting into everything. She could stand, and had taken a few steps so far but her chubby little legs still seemed unstable. Most nights he had to tie off the flap of the hut so there wasn't any chance of her trying to get out. Bouncing her on his lap, he laughed breaking off another piece and giving it to her. Gurgling, she smiled up at him. He had his weapons handy, but this past year had been beyond peaceful. The island had only gotten two really bad storms, with minor flooding. He spent most days with the baby. He was in the process of trying to get her to count, and talk.

Whenever he was hunting or fishing he would either wait until she was napping, or simply tie off the flap. Whenever she was awake she would scream, crying at the top of his lungs and reaching out for him. "Dada no!" Flower was still healthy as ever, and often whenever they were in the hut Olive would tug gently on her tail and giggle. Sure he had been lonely, but at least he was safe, and the baby was okay. Looking down, he gently leaned down kissing the top of his head before sighing. Not only did today mark the birth of his little girl. But also...the day he lost the last person he thought he would ever love.

**Fifteen months later **

"FINNICK!"

Finnick woke with a start. He had been taking a nap inside the hut. It was a miserable hot day, and he had decided after talking Olive for a walk around the island to stay inside. Both were a bronze tanned, but he knew too much sun wasn't good for her. Taking berries, Finnick had discovered after mashing them up Olive could finger paint on some of the larger leafs. Earlier, he sat Indian style across from her and had begun on showing her numbers. Together they would hold up their fingers and mirror each other. So far she was doing great. Humming gently, she was leaned over finger painting on the leafs while Finnick slept. He had fallen asleep listening to the sounds of birds. When he heard his name being called, he shot up. Right away he looked over at Olive.

She had Katniss' long dark hair, she was just really starting to grow. She was wearing a makeshift sundress Finnick had made ripping some of the clothes he had gotten. It was one of three, that she had, and from the looks of it she seemed to be growing out of it all ready. Olive just a little over two years old, but was an adorable toddler. She still had the baby weight, but between her sparking green eyes, and happy go lucky smile, Finnick fell in love with her over and over again. She love swimming, running down the length of the beach, and picking flowers. Right away she looked over at him.

"Daddy, who's dat?"

Right away Finnick grabbed his bow and arrow. Quickly, he got up and went to the door. Looking out of the flap, he didn't see anything. Feeling his heart hammer in his chest, he waited before he heard his name again.

"FINNICK!"

It was Haymitch. Looking down at the baby, he knelt down. "Honey, stay here no matter what okay?" Olive stared up at him with confused eyes before slowly nodding. Patting her head, he slipped out and carefully hid behind the trees before seeing a large boat dragged up on shore. Haymitch was walking down the length of the beach, he looked pretty much the same besides a large beard covering his face. He cupped his hands and shouted again.

"FINNICK!"

Finnick watched not knowing if he should come out or not. What if it was a trap? Taking a deep breath, he got his arrow ready and revealed himself.

"Over here!"

Haymitch saw him. Hurrying over, Finnick kept the arrow pointed down, but kept scanning the tree line. Once they reached each other, Haymitch laughed and brought him in for a hug.

"Good to see you!"

Finnick pulled back, staring at him with disbelief.

"What...how..."

Hatmitch smiled.

"Snow is dead."

"What?"

"He was killed half a year after you left. Assassinated. The capitol fell, and the districts came together...you wouldn't believe what's going on back in the states. It's amazing. There's no hunger games, everybody is working together, we have a new president...a good man..."

"Who?"

"Beetee."

"Beetee?!"

"Yeah, the man is amazing. Everything in all the states are equal, no more districts...and lots of booze."

Finnick laughed.

"I can't believe it."

"We've been looking for you for a while. There were tons of people looking for you before Snow was taken out. Once that was all over we began looking. It's taken forever, but we found an island with this woman Maggie, she described a young man named Finnick with a baby who went down South towards the tropics after she learned we were friends. We've been searching nearly every island...hoping you weren't dead..."

"Dada?"

Finnick and Haymitch turned. Olive stared, tugging on her lip before running up behind him and hiding behind his legs. She stared up at Haymitch with wide eyes. "

Who's dat dada?" Finnick's brow wrinkled looking down at her.

"I told you to stay put honey..."

Haymitch blinked.

"Oh my God...is this her? She's so big..."

Finnick smiled.

"Olive, this is Haymitch, he's a friend." Haymitch stared down smiling before lifting his eyes.

"Hey...I think there's somebody here who might wanna see her." Finnick raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

Haymitch looked at him and grasped his shoulder.

"Listen, I wanna explain what happened, it's nearly impossible but you know Beetee..."

"What?"

Just then Finnick's eyes lifted, and he saw her. Katniss limped over, dressed in a black, with her own bow and arrow swung over her back, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Finnick?"

Finnick stared, suddenly the world blurring for a second before everything seemed to come back clear. Standing there, he looked at the woman who laid once on the floor bleeding as he had to cut their child out of her. The girl who he had watched raise a rebellion, fight for her and everyone else's rights, the one who was so strong when he wasn't, and fought until the end. The girl who he had been trapped with, and had fallen in love with. The mother of his child, the one who he dreamt about every night.

_**"Katniss?!" **_

He said, feeling as if he was somewhere off, drifting away. His arms went numb as he dropped the bow and arrow onto the sand. Staring, he blinked thinking maybe this was all just a dream. Some cruel trick, that he would wake up from any second.

"It's impossible...she was dead..."

"Beetee was able to get her heart started somehow and get some blood back into her. She was in a coma for a while, but she's okay. He saved her..."

Finnick slowly shook his head.

"It's impossible...it can't be..."

Katniss came over, she looked just as beautiful as when he last saw her. she stared at him, blinking past tears.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you..."

Finnick felt as if he couldn't breath. He stood there as she came over. Laughing through tears, she reached up and cupped his stubble covered cheek. Finnick felt himself crying, staring down.

"Am I dreaming?"

"Am I?"

Both laughed through tears of happiness before Finnick leaned down and deeply kissed her. Their mouths opening and closing, both shut their eyes as they held onto each other. Haymitch stood back proudly smiling, before they broke apart. Finnick leaned down, pressing his forehead against hers.

"You were gone..."

"I know...i'm sorry I left you..."

Both pressed together, crying even harder before Finnick felt a tug on his pant leg.

"Dada?"

Glancing down, he saw the baby and smiled before looking back up at Katniss.

"I have somebody I think you might want to meet. I kept my promise..."

Turning, he scooped up Olive and turned towards Katniss who gasped and covered her mouth. "Katniss, I would like you to meet your daughter Olive." Olive was shy and nuzzled against Finnick, blinking with wide green eyes.

"Sweetheart, remember how I told you your mamma was in Heaven looking after you? Well..."

He stared at Katniss.

"She came back..."

Olive turned and looked at Katniss who took a long shaken breath, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"Let me look at you..."

Carefully, he handed her over before Katniss turned and looked down at Olive who gazed up at her with wonder. Right away Katniss laughed again through tears of laughter, before she gently stroked her face and hair.

"God your beautiful..."

"Mamma?" Katniss right away clutched onto her, crying loudly as kissing her daughter's head. Finnick came over, wrapping his arms around them, and holding them tight. Silently, he thanked god.

"Thank you...thank you for giving me my family back..."

**One year later **

Katniss and Finnick had decided to stay on the island. They had thought about it, weighing in the pros and cons before finally deciding that Maggie had the right idea. Even if everything was better back in the states, they were better off here. Finnick and Katniss made sure Haymitch delivered plenty of supplies to Maggie who still seemed to be going strong up North. Finnick and Katniss decided that Olive's middle name should be Maggie since she was one of the main reasons she survived. They had built an actual house on the island, and were watching Olive grow. Every few months Haymitch or Beetee would visit, and bring news on how well everything was going. Olive had Katniss' long hair which was always braided, and had just discovered how much she loved the outdoors.

She would spend hours exploring the beach and trees, picking up tiny bugs and bringing them back for her parents to see. Katniss sat on the beach watching her play in the sand. She was absolutely perfect. Rubbing her six month pregnant stomach, she had somehow been able to carry another baby despite the odds. Beetee on the last visit had examined her and said the baby was strong and healthy, and a boy. A son, she was going to have a son. Finnick had been over the moon, and they had decided to name it Peta. Katniss was ordered to take it easy, and still had the horrible scar stretched across her stomach. Still, she counted herself lucky. Finnick was coming up from the shore, carrying a net of fish he had just caught. His hair slicked back, and his muscular chest glistening. Smirking, he ruffled Olive's hair, before climbing up the slope to Katniss and dropped the fish down. Sitting down beside her, he smiled.

"How's the kiddo doing?"

He rubbed her stomach leaning in and kissing her. Smiling through the kiss, she patted her stomach.

"He's good."

Just then Olive came up smiling.

"Look mamma, I found another seashell!"

Smiling, Katniss leaned forward and looked at her little girl's hands before kissing one.

**Later that night...**

Katniss woke up with a start.

"NO!"

Finnick lifted his head, he had been sleeping on his stomach beside her. Half asleep, he looked at her.

"You okay hun?"

Katniss looked around, in the next room Olive slept peacefully. Looking around the dark room and hearing the wind chimes they had made out of the shells she had collected, Katniss sighed deeply and nodded.

"Yeah, just a dream."

"Baby okay?"

"Yeah..."

Katniss laid back down.

"Just a dream..."

"Nightmare?"

Katniss nodded.

"Yeah...real bad one..."

Finnick reached over and gently rubbed her stomach.

"What was it about?"

"You...I was dreaming we were storming the capitol. A huge group of us, Peta was there...we were in these tunnels and this creature from the games got you and..."

"Shhhh, it's all right. It was just a dream...I'm here."

Turning slightly over, Katniss felt the necklace she still wore lay against her chest. Gathering his hand, she kissed it and squeezed.

"I know, and your never going anywhere." Together, they fell asleep and just a few hours later, Olive waddled in before climbing into bed and laying between her two sleeping parents. Laying their hands on her, she snuggled in close and fell asleep.

**The End**

**- Thank you so much for all the kind reviews! Looking forward to the final movie! **


End file.
